Cruising for Love
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Gabriella and her family are celebrating their parents anniversary by going on a cruise, Troy is also on the cruise. Will they meet for the first time and fall in love or is Gabriella too high maintenance for Troy? Will their differences stop them? TxG
1. All Aboard!

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! So I finished She's the Model and I felt like starting a new ****fic****! Happy ****new year**** to you all, hope you had a good one! Ruby was a little scared of all the fireworks though**** bless her**

**Bad news I'm afraid, Waiter Dude is being put on hold, I have complete writers block for that story! No idea what to do next and I find if it turn my mind to another ****fic****, ideas come to me and I can go back and carry on with it. So sorry guys! I'll try to carry on with it as soon as possible, promise!**

**So, I've had this idea for a while now, nearly six months actually and I just had to write it down. I hope you all like it, there are questions at the bottom I'd like you to answer for me to help me out, it's just about what you'd like to see in this ****fic****. Thanks a lot! ****Evie**** xx**

Gabriella stepped out of the car and looked up at the ship that would be her home for the next month.

'It's huge!' she exclaimed.

Gabriella's parents, Martin and Dina laughed.

'Awesome' her little brother Freddie agreed.

Gabriella was 17 years old, and this would be her first vacation on a boat. Usually it was places like Morocco or Venezuela, this was different. They were celebrating her parent's 20th wedding anniversary in style.

Dina noticed some of the other male passengers eyeing her daughter up, she smiled and shook her head, there was no denying it, Gabriella was utterly gorgeous.

Her hair was deep brown, with strands of black here and there; it was long and cascaded down her back, reaching her hips. Today she'd gone to the trouble of straightening it all, which made it sleek and shiny. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour, and when she smiled they lit up. Today they were outlined with kohl and mascara, making them stand out even more. Her lips were full and inviting (didn't know what else to put!) and were coated in a coconut gloss.

Her clothes, well she'd taken her time deciding what to wear. Eventually she gone for a plaid print dress with no sleeves, it came to just above her mid-thigh. Dina and Gabriella were constantly arguing over the way she dressed.

Dina's argument was always Gabriella looked to tarty or her skirt was too short and why couldn't she wear nice blouses and trousers?

Gabriella's response was that she was a 17 year old girl and she dressed like one, she was going to live her life the way she wanted and dress how she pleased. She wasn't about to let her teenage years pass her by wearing middle-aged women clothes; she had a great body and wanted to show it off.

Recently, Dina had given up arguing and accepted Gabriella's decisions, however much Dina didn't approve, she could never deny that her daughter wasn't stylish, everything she wore was in fashion, and suited her curves perfectly, she was a natural.

Gabriella had been having her nails done for years, it was her best friend, Sharpay who introduced her to it. Ever since she was 14 she had had false nails. They looked great though, they weren't long, they were short so she could do things with them but they were long enough for people to admire them.

Freddie was 13 years old and a monster. He was a loveable monster though, always cracking jokes and making everyone laugh. Occasionally he would do something and Gabriella would flip but he soon made it right.

At 5ft 6 he was nearing his sisters height, she was 5ft 7.5 and he never let her forget he was gonna be taller than her, he couldn't wait for that day. His eyes were deep brown, a lot like Gabriella's, and his hair was near black-ish, darker than his sisters. He'd gone crazy a year back and gone through a faze of dying it different colours, green, pink, blue, orange, purple. It stopped when Gabriella told him she was embarrassed by his weirdness and if he didn't stop she'd never speak to him again.

Freddie was very close to his sister, he always sought her approval for everything and if she so much as hinted that she didn't he'd immediately stop or change what he was doing. He looked up to her and she would do anything to maintain it like that.

'Race you to the room?' Gabriella asked sneakily.

'Oh, you're on' he answered, racing off.

Gabriella laughed and chased after him, she was a pro at running in heels, all those times she'd chased him round the garden was paying off. She caught up with him and they were neck and neck as they came to a halt at the drawbridge.

'I guess we forgot we needed proof to get in' Gabriella said.

'Well done nut-head' Freddie joked.

'Hey! You forgot too!'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did'

'No I didn't'

'Yes you did!'

'No he didn't' another voice butted in.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow at Freddie and turned round.

'Yes he did' she told the boy.

'No he didn't' the boy told her.

Gabriella stared at him in amazement, a boy she didn't even know was arguing with her.

'And you are?' she asked curtly.

If there was one thing she didn't like, it was someone answering back at her. At school she was the Queen and no-one dared to try and take it away from her, she liked it that way. Only Freddie was allowed.

'The names Bolton, Adam Bolton' he imitated in a James Bond voice.

Gabriella smirked, was this guy for real?

'And how old are you Adam?' she asked.

'13, why is that a problem?' he asked.

Gabriella laughed,

'Not at all'

She turned round and gave Freddie a funny look as if to ask, who the hell is he?

Freddie grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

Troy Bolton looked on as he saw his younger brother talking to another boy and what looked like his older sister. Boy she was hot.

He watched as she laughed and turned back to her brother. If only Troy had the courage his little brother had, he'd be a wonder with the girls.

Not that he wasn't already, he was immensely popular and every girls fantasy, but when it came to talking to them, he wasn't so good. So he left it to them to come and talk to him, he wasn't really into them though; he just hadn't found the right girl.

Suddenly, the boy raced off, it wasn't long before the girl chased after him, dodging passengers to get to their destination first. He laughed as she saw her punch the air in victory and stick her tongue out.

'Troy, come help us with these cases' Jack Bolton shouted.

'Yes Dad' Troy answered, and did so.

All the while, his thoughts on that girl.

'You cheated' Freddie protested.

'How exactly? You ran off first, if anyone cheated it was you!'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

'Guys!' shouted Dina. 'Can you guys give it a rest for one minute and help with the luggage?'

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at Freddie, she'd got the last word.

'Yes Mom' they chorused.

Gabriella dragged her case along the cobbles and struggling, pushed it over a wonky slab of concrete.

'Mom! We need the tickets!' she shouted, Freddie at her side.

Dina went white, the tickets!

'Um...' she said.

'Oh God, this cannot be happening' Gabriella groaned and leant against the post.

'Don't worry about it, my Mom's done the same thing' came a voice.

Gabriella's eyes snapped open and took in the boy stood next to her in the giant queue, he was hot, very hot. Dressed in dark jeans and a blue sweater over a white shirt, he'd definitely captured Gabriella's eye.

Troy had finally plucked up the courage to talk to her, surprisingly; it didn't feel awkward with this girl.

'Really?' she asked him.

'Yeah, she's gone to the help desk thingy over there to get them re-printed'

'You can do that?' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah, you just need to give your details in so they know you're real'

'Cool' Gabriella said.

'Martin!' they heard her mom call. 'Have you got the tickets?'

Gabriella put her head in her hands at the embarrassment.

'Shut up' she whispered.

Troy laughed and turned his head to see Gabriella's mom searching frantically through her bag.

'Hi honey, I got them, you ready to go?' asked Laura, Troy's mom.

'Uh yeah, but..um..'

'Gabriella' Gabriella said, giving him her name.

Troy grinned,

'Gabriella's mom forgot the tickets too, can you show her where you got yours?'

'Sure' she said, and walked over to Dina where Gabriella pointed her out.

'I swear she does it on purpose' Gabriella moaned.

'It was your fault' Freddie butted in, grinning cheekily.

Gabriella opened her eyes and glared at her little brother.

'Come again?' she asked.

'It was you fault'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

'Was not!'

'Was too!'

Troy could sense a brotherly-sisterly spat coming on and he was about to jump in when his brother beat him too it.

'Yeah, it was too!'

'Ugh, not you again' Gabriella said, looking at Adam.

'So you remember me?'

'Oh come on, the whole, Bolton, Adam Bolton thing was unforgettable, you're so cheesy!'

'So you like it?' Adam asked flirtingly.

'Are you hitting on me?' Gabriella asked disgusted.

'Would like me to?'

Troy just had to laugh at the look of pure horror on Gabriella's face.

'You're thirteen! That's like...illegal!' she declared.

'Technically...it's not'

'Well it is now!' she said.

'And she doesn't date guys like you' Freddie added, Gabriella agreed nodding.

'I could change' Adam said, still not giving up and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Gabriella laughed and it sent shivers down Troy's arms.

'Honey, unless you grow at least 6 inches over night and your voice drops, don't even think about it' she told him, walking off. As she did so, she brushed past Troy, they both must have felt the same electric tingle as she turned back to look at him, smiling.

Troy snapped out of it when he heard Adam talking to Freddie.

'So, you're sisters hot!'

'You're not the only one that thinks so, believe me, she has more admirers than Brad Pitt'

'You think I could ever get a look in?'

'Um, you're how old?' Freddie asked.

'13, 14 next May'

'Yeah...she only dates guys older than her, you're way under the barrier'

'Oh well, no harm in trying'

Troy laughed and said, 'She's just gonna keep rejecting you Ads'

Freddie looked at him and then at Adam, waiting for an introduction.

'Oh, right, Troy this is Freddie, Freddie this Troy, he's my brother, Gabriella's Freddie's sister'

Troy nodded and looked up when his mom returned.

All done, they're just printing them now, she's a nice lady, we'll have to meet up with her some time'

'Yeah' Troy said. 'We definitely will' he muttered, looking at Gabriella.

She looked over in his direction, as if she felt someone's eyes on her.

She smiled brightly at him and waved her hand flirtingly.

Troy gulped before smiling back.

She was definitely on his wish list for Christmas.

**Ok, Question Time!**

**Do you want Troy to spot Gabriella straight away, or would you rather she kept out of sight for a while and played hard to get?**

**Ok, long one. ****Should they both be rich? I think Gabriella might have to be, you know so she can have all these nice clothes and make-up and stuff. Do you want her to be high-society, like a ****governor or ****ministers**** daughter? And should Troy be the son of a wealthy lawyer for the famous people? This way they can both have total use of the first class facilities, or should one of them not be and the other has to use them as their plus one for everything?**

**Do you want any other characters on the ship? Like Chad or Sharpay? Read question 4 before you answer though because I can tie them together if you want.**

**Should the whole story be on the ship or should I do it where the vacation ends and they go back to their friends and try and meet up and such? Like Troy goes back to Chad and Gabriella to Sharpay and they tell them all about it and then Chad and Sharpay talk on the internet and hatch a plan for their best friends to meet up?**

**Do you want this to be entire fluff? Or do you want drama added in? I've read loads and loads of ****fics**** where Troy always says something to a jealous girl that Gabriella doesn't mean anything to him and she gets upset and goes out with someone else to make him jealous...etc, I want this to be different. Perhaps Gabriella's too into her looks or Troy thinks he's not good enough for her? Suggestions for this would be great! **

**Thanks so much you guys, I know ****its**** a lot to ask but could you make your reviews as detailed as possible ****cuz**** if I do like them then I'll PM you asking for permission and for you to elaborate on your ideas, I don't want one of you having a great idea and me passing up on it!**

**Once again thank you and there will be questions at the end of every chapter as I want this story to be decided by you guys, not by me.**

**Wow, finished now, so if you're not bored with me already, please press that button down there and review, I'll love you forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Saint Harlet Sluts

'Man, this is off the hook!' Troy yelled, diving on his bed.

'Hell yeah!' Adam shouted.

'Language young man' Laura warned, throwing the key on the table.

'So, where do you and Dad sleep?' Adam asked.

'A couple of doors down, now, I want no sneaking out after hours, is that clear? And no trashing the place!'

'Yes Mom' Troy and Adam chorused.

'Good boys, you can order room service tonight, there's no special dinner, ok? The rest of the day is up to you'

Troy grunted in reply, too busy flicking through T.V channels.

Laura left and Adam quickly shoved his swimming shorts on and checked his appearance.

'What the hell are you doing?' Troy asked laughing.

Adam was winking at himself in the mirror and wiggling his eyebrows.

He immediately went a deep shade of red and mumbled something, and then an idea formed.

'I'm off to see Gabriella'

Troy's head snapped up at the mention of Gabriella.

'Where?' he asked.

'Her room, duh!' Adam said as if Troy were stupid.

'Wait up!' Troy said, and grabbed his swimming gear and ran to get changed in the bathroom.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, he admired his abs, he was starting to realise exactly why all the girls liked him. Fixing his hair he raced out of the room with a towel and chased after Adam.

'How'd you know where you're going?' he asked his little brother.

'Freddie told me, we're gonna play some water-ball'

'Cool' Troy muttered, walking after him.

Maybe he could persuade Gabriella to join?

Adam stopped at a door and knocked, then leaned against the doorpost, trying to act cool.

Troy just shook his head and smiled.

Freddie answered the door, still fully dressed.

'We're still unpacking, might be a while. Wait, you could help!'

Adam frowned, not what he'd wanted, then he heard Gabriella shout,

'Hey Freddie! You're supposed to be helping!'

Adam quickly changed his expression and walked in grinning.

'Hey man' Freddie said to Troy, doing the hand-slappy thing. _you__ know what guys do? __Dunno__ what you call it __lol_

'Hey, you up for water-ball then?'

'Course, I'm champion, come in'

Troy walked in and noticed it was a lot different to his room that he shared with his brother.

For a start, there was another door leading off the bedroom he was stood in, this he assumed was Freddie's, what with all the sporty, boy stuff scattered around. The door leading off must be Gabriella's.

Adam dived straight down on the bed and started playing PS3 games with his new best friend. Troy just stood there awkwardly.

'Why don't you go help Gabs Troy?' Freddie asked, sneakily.

He sensed the attraction between the two of them and wanted to help it along, he liked Troy, he didn't see any reason for Gabriella not to. Adam of course, was oblivious, he was too busy crashing into Freddie's race car.

'Um, sure' Troy said, scratching his neck.

'Gabs! Someone's coming to help you!' Freddie yelled to his sister.

'If you could shout louder that would be great, I don't think the deaf old lady in the next corridor heard you!' Gabriella snapped, standing in the doorway.

Freddie just grinned cheekily and shrugged.

Gabriella grinned back and shook her head. Her attention shifted to Troy and she caught herself checking him out. The clothes he wore earlier definitely didn't do him justice.

Troy smirked slightly, he was getting more and more courageous every time he saw her.

'Hey' she said to him, snapping out of it.

'Hey' he replied, smiling.

She indicated for him to follow her and she walked back inside her room.

'So, I don't have much else to unpack really, we can just sit and talk until they're ready if you want?'

'Sounds good' Troy agreed, flinging his towel around his neck.

'So, what's your name?'

'Troy, Troy Bolton'

'Ah, Adam's brother?' she asked, sitting on her bed.

'Yeah' Troy laughed, his nervousness was returning, although she seemed pretty relaxed.

'He seems...nice?' she said, making it sound more like a question than anything.

'Oh you have no idea' Troy answered, daring to sit on the other side of the bed.

'How old are you?' he asked.

'17, I'm 18 in December though'

'Ha, beat ya, 18 in October'

Gabriella stuck her tongue out and giggled.

'Yeah well...girls mature two years faster than boys, so technically, I'm older'

'Bullshit' Troy said grinning.

Gabriella could melt under his gaze, his smile was captivating.

'It's true!' she declared, sitting up.

'Whatever you say' Troy said, sounding unsure.

He stood up and started looking around, picking up her belongings and inspecting them.

'Oh please, feel free' Gabriella said, sarcastically.

'Why thank you!' Troy said in an English accent.

'So...who's this?' he asked.

Gabriella stood up and walked over, taking the picture from him.

'That's me, my best friend Sharpay and my other friend Taylor'

'Are you in school uniform?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, if you can call it that' she said smiling.

'It doesn't look like a normal school'

'It's not, it's a boarding school, but with a difference._think__ St __Trinians_ Called St Handon-Huts _(what a name!__ There's one called that round where I live, stupid school),_ although everyone calls it St Harlet Sluts. Which is nice of them. We get to wear our uniform any way we want. We get to do what we want and take holidays when we want, it's pretty cool'

'Sounds it' Troy said, staring at the picture.

Gabriella had adjusted her uniform by adding a skimpy waistcoat, her skirt was so short it resembled a belt, and she was wearing suspenders. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top until it just came above her breasts and her tie was loose.

Sharpay was similar, only she had no waistcoat and instead of a short skirt she wore tiny shorts. She had added knee high socks with lace around the edge.

Taylor was wearing the uniform dress, with knee high socks, her shirt was unbuttoned as well, only not as low as the other girls.

They were of course, all wearing bright red lipstick and killer Louboutin black heels.

Gabriella had styled her hair to the utmost, it was big, voluptuous and curly. Sharpay's was slightly curled and fell just below her shoulders, one side scraped back with a sparkly clip. Taylor was more modest and had a hair-band pushed back.

All three were posing outside their dorm, all stretching their long legs and pushing their chest out.

Troy cleared his throat and said, 'Um yeah, you look, um...very nice'

Gabriella smiled and as she did so, put the picture back. While doing it, she 'accidentally on purpose' pressed into Troy.

Troy's palms began to sweat and he suddenly became very aware by how he was barely dressed.

'Yeah, we're allowed to just leave when we want, as long as we act like perfect students if guests are there. It all changes when they're gone though.'

'Where is this school?'

'Outskirts of Albuquerque, it's pretty close to home though so I can just drive there or into the city'

'Really? I live in Albuquerque!'

'Yeah? Where?'

'The side near East High school, have you heard of it?'

'Oh yeah, is it that one that's always getting the best grades and stuff?'

'Yeah'

'Sounds boring. I think we played them at hockey once. Ask one of your girls if she remembers us'

Troy agreed, then asked, 'Did you beat us?'

'Thrashed you honey' she answered, rummaging through her drawers.

'What are you looking for?'

'My money, what else?' she asked. _what__ do Americans call a purse? You know, what you keep your money in?)_

There was a knock at the door and Gabriella's Mom walked in, holding an envelope.

'Oh, hello' she said on seeing Troy.

'Hello' Troy acknowledged, smiling.

'Mami, do you know where my money is?'

'Actually, it's here, she said handing her the small clutch. I got this from your papi, he said your nan sent it for Christmas, a bit late but you know'

'Thanks! Um, did she send any for Freddie?'

'Not a lot, 10 dollars I think'

Gabriella shook her head and said goodbye to her mother.

'How much did she send you?' Troy asked.

'Well aren't you the nosy one?' she joked, opening the envelope.

Troy shrugged, grinning.

'150 dollars' Gabriella confirmed.

'And she only sent your brother 10?'

'Yeah, he had an accident with her beloved cat a year ago, she's never forgiven him since'

'A little harsh' Troy commented.

'I'll bet, anyway, I'm going for a look around, wanna come?' she asked.

'Great!'

As she walked through into Freddie's room, she took 60 dollars out of her new-found money and handed it him. _(I'm basing Freddie on my little brother by the way, we actually do this in real life, and my __gran's__ cat actually died, so __its__ all a true story!)_

'Cheers sis' he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

'Back soon' she called.

'That was a really nice thing to do' Troy told her, walking beside her.

Gabriella shrugged, 'he's my brother, we share everything'

'Yeah but still, you're a nice girl'

'Only when I want to be' Gabriella said, winking at him.

Troy grinned, he was definitely growing in confidence, so much so, he put his arm around her shoulders, loving the feelings he was having.

Gabriella smiled, she was starting to really like this guy, so much so she might have to start working her magic. He seemed a bit...shy, she was the total opposite and used to making the first move, you could say she was an expert in these matters.

Gabriella lifted her arm and held onto his hand that was around her shoulder, gently stroking his fingers.

Troy shivered slightly; he'd never been this bold with a girl in his life. Maybe it was the thought that he'd never see her again afterwards that made him act that way. He didn't know, he just liked it.

'You got fake id?' she asked him.

'Of course' he responded.

'Nice, we can go to the club then tonight maybe?' Gabriella said.

'Are you asking me on a date?' he asked her jokingly.

Gabriella stopped walking as he carried on and smirked at him and folded her arms, jutting her hip out. He stood a little way away from her, looking at her questioningly.

'Are you refusing?' she asked, seductively.

'No! No, the club would be nice' Troy insisted.

Gabriella grinned and caught up with him, this time linking her arm with his.

'Cool, pick me up at nine thirty' she told him.

Kissing his cheek, she sauntered off, having perfected 'the walk' with Sharpay at school. It was the perfect walk to make sure guys watched them leave.

It had the desired effect on Troy and he watched until she turned the corner.

'Ooft, you caught a good-looking one there' a guy of similar age said to him in passing.

'Didn't I just' Troy said, grinning.

Looking at his watch he realised he had 6 hours until he needed to pick her up. He decided to join his brother and Freddie playing water ball, he couldn't wait until tonight!

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? Am I going the right way with this?**

**Question time! Only two this time!**

**Number 1: Should Troy overcome his nervousness and be bolder and more like the cocky Troy we all love? I can tone it down a bit as well if you like.**

**Number 2: Should they get off at the club? Or should we put it off a while? T****hey could make out**** and then Gabriella could stay behind the scenes for a while making Troy wonder if she was playing him?**

**Reviews are very ****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very****very**** welcome!!! XXXX**


	3. The Gum Game

**A/N**

**Ok, so this one's a little more...forward. But I ****promise,**** its back to shy Troy next!**

It was perfect and his clothes were suitable.

He had on some almost black jeans and a black shirt, unbuttoned at the top to reveal some of his tanned chest. His piercing blue eyes peered out from under his hair. _darkened__, like when he was about to do hairspray and it was spiked up)_ He nodded in the reflection and decided he was ready to go.

'So...you stole my girl off me' Adam said as Troy came out of the bathroom.

'Like hell I did, you never had a chance'

Adam was leant against the headboard on his bed in their shared room.

'You know she would have come to me sooner or later'

'I pick the later' Troy commented, and spritzed some aftershave on.

'Whatever bro'

'I'll be back...later he said, grabbing a door key.

'Is that later as in tonight or in the morning?'

'Depends' he told him, pushing his fake id in his pocket.

'On what?' Adam asked.

Troy didn't answer, instead he left it up to Adam who muttered,

'On if you get lucky'

Troy grinned and shut the door.

'Exactly' he whispered.

After 10 minutes of trying to find his way to Gabriella's cabin, he eventually found it. Knocking on the door, it wasn't the person he hoped to see.

'So, what are your intentions with my sister?' Freddie asked him.

'Um...' he began, scratching the back of his neck, not sure if he was serious or not.

'Shut up brat' Gabriella said, pushing him back on the bed and pulling Troy out of the door.

'I resent that!' Freddie shouted after them laughing.

'And bang goes the nice girl image'

'Yeah, well this dress isn't meant to promote that' she replied.

It was then that Troy took in what she was wearing and stopped.

She had a very, very short blue sequinned dress on. _picture__ in profile)_ It came down low at the back and had a small bow to decorate it. Her hair was up in a messy-style bun with curls hung down here and there. Her clutch was a simple silver one and her heels were strappy silver. She obviously took care with her legs as they were mark free and seemed to go on forever.

'Like what you see?' Gabriella asked.

'Are you sure you don't wanna put some shorts on with that?' he asked her.

Gabriella laughed, 'Now why would I do that?'

'Because...guys might look at you and get the wrong idea' Troy said, beginning to become embarrassed.

Again, Gabriella laughed, so her choice had worked, he was starting to become protective.

Moving closer and closer to him so she was almost pressing herself against him, she asked,

'But you're looking at me now, how is that any different?'

'Because...well...it just is, and I'm not getting the wrong idea!'

Slipping her arms around his neck she whispered in his ear,

'What if I want you to get the wrong idea?'

Troy groaned inside, she did something to him, made him feel so...odd. He'd never felt this before, it was different, and he liked it. Out of all the guys she could have chosen, she picked him, and he had no problems with her choice.

He was encouraged by her outwardness and seemed to become a whole different person.

'Is that what you want me to do?' he asked her.

She didn't reply, only gently bit his ear and tugged it, pressing her body into his.

He moaned and moved his hands to her waist and pulled her even closer.

Gabriella smiled, she was having the effect she wanted to have on him. But she wasn't liking the feelings she was having, she was a...player, of sorts. She didn't fall in love, she had one night stands...short-term relationships that soon ended when she tired of them. She repeatedly two-timed, even three-timed. Her personal best was five-timed, Sharpay can justify this. One of the one's Gabriella was five-timing was with Sharpay. Sharpay could hardly complain though, as she was three-timing one of Gabriella's at the time. They didn't call them Harlet Sluts for nothing.

But Gabriella...she didn't feel the same, it was as if...Troy changed her. When he touched her, her skin tingled for minutes afterwards, she couldn't get him out of her head. All day she'd been thinking of him, at first she'd put it down to her natural instinct...seduce the guy. But as the day wore on, and she got more and more excited about her date, she realised it was something completely new to her. And she was starting to like it.

She took his hand and led him to the club which she had discovered earlier that day. It turned out they didn't even need their fake id's as the bouncer let them straight through, winking at Gabriella.

Troy's hand automatically curled into a fist at this, the bouncer noticed and nodded at him, assuming she was taken. Which...for tonight...she was.

After paying the entrance fee, Gabriella once again led Troy by the hand, this time to the bar.

As she ordered drinks, Troy couldn't help check her out again, as she leant against the bar.

Two hours on and they'd both had enough to make them drunk. As Gabriella was quite small, it didn't take long.

Troy of course was well built and could handle his drink better, but as he was usually quite shy at home and he didn't really do this kind of thing often. On one of the rare occasions that he did, he got ragingly drunk and the night ended in violence. Not something he wanted to re-live.

'Come on sexy, I want to dance' Gabriella told him, grabbing his collar.

Troy duly followed and she began to grind against him. Her arm flung around his neck and his hands were dangerously low on her hips.

As they continued to dance, they both became more and more aroused, both trying to get closer and closer to each other. By the time the third song ended, Gabriella had Troy pinned up against a wall and was constantly rubbing herself up and down his body to the music. As her hand brushed against his trouser area, something inside him snapped and he moved her off him, cornering her with his arms blocking her from escaping.

'You wanna play a game?' he asked.

'What game?'

'Either the gum game or the secret game, up to you'

'Hmm, the gum game sounds interesting, how'd you play'

'Well, one of us chews some gum, and then the other has to take it from their mouth, but you're not allowed to use your hands, then, once it's been passed on, the other player has to do the same, get it?'

'Oh, so it involves doing this?' she asked him, pulling him in.

Her lips crashed into his and she pulled him closer to her, until he could feel every curve pressed against his body.

Pulling away, Troy said, 'Something like that'

'Alright then, game on' she said.

Troy took some gum from his pocket and asked her,

'You wanna start or do I?'

Gabriella thought for a minute, if she took it, he would have to make the first move, that would be interesting to see just how hot he could make her but if he took it, she could go for it, like she'd been wanting to for the past 10 hours.

'I'll take it' she decided, taking it from him.

Slowly and sexily, she slipped it in her mouth and began to chew, all the while her eyes watching his lips carefully.

'You ready?' he asked her.

Troy was really looking forward to this, the one time he'd played it was with a girl he thought was the hottest on earth. Now he'd met Gabriella and knew the other girl didn't even compare, how much better was this going to be?

Gabriella nodded, not really sure what to expect.

Slowly, Troy leaned in, until he was almost about to kiss her, when she leaned up, he moved away. Sensing he had the advantage, Gabriella decided to let him do what he wanted.

Leaning back in again, Troy breathed softly against her lips. He brushed his mouth over hers, not kissing her, just...touching. Then slowly, he massaged hers with his own, waiting before he slid his tongue in.

Gabriella was overwhelmed, this was definitely the best kiss she'd ever had. Fuck, this boy is amazing, she thought to herself.

Troy gently eased Gabriella's lips apart, when they were separated, he blew into her mouth, causing her to moan and run her fingers along his chest.

Softly venturing his tongue into her mouth, he moved it around. Feeling the sensations running through his body.

He knew that while getting to know girls was the hard part for him, he made up for it when kissing. When he kissed someone, he became a completely different person, he was more outgoing, more forward, he was the leader. He was no virgin, having had his first time a couple of years back. But then again, neither was she, they were both accomplished in this area, only Gabriella chose to flaunt it and Troy chose to hide it.

When his tongue came across the gum she had, he lifted it onto his tongue and withdrew. Gabriella kept her eyes closed, she hadn't wanted it to end, it was the most amazing experience she'd ever felt.

'I win' Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella's eyes flashed open and she began to kiss his neck, gently teasing it, sucking against it, all the while Troy emitted moans. While the other was at work, they both had the same effect on each other...total over-powerment.

Gabriella, satisfied with the mark she'd left, pushed him off her. She answered his questioning look by beckoning with her finger. Dutifully he followed her, occasionally grabbing her and kissing her in a moment of passion. Eventually, she reached her destination, the very back of the boat. They were out on deck and it was dark, only one light shone and no-one was around.

Gabriella had checked this place out earlier; it was the only spot that wasn't watched by security cameras or members of the crew. At this time, no-one was going to venture out there, it was freezing, though Troy and Gabriella couldn't feel it, their lust for each other made up for it and they barely noticed the temperature.

Gabriella shoved Troy down into a deck-chair and straddled him; she pushed his head back and started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing each spot as she did so. In her mind, she'd never met anyone so hot.

When Troy had had enough of being the laid-back one and wanted control he flipped her over until he was leaning over her. Kissing right down her chest and his hands moved up and down her thigh, making her arch her back.

She unbuttoned his shirt fully and threw it on the ground, then moved on to his trousers, trying to unbuckle his belt.

Troy began to tug her dress down until it was around her waist and he placed kisses down her body, slipping the rest of her dress off. It was while he was running his hands up her sides that she pushed him off.

'What's wrong?' he asked her.

'I've done it in some pretty weird places Troy but this is just taking the piss' she told him, although she wasn't pulling her dress back on.

'How is this weird?'

Gabriella laughed incredulously.

'Uh, hello? I'm about to have sex with a guy I met this morning! And to top it all off, I'm on a boat in the freezing cold and my dress is at my feet. That's what I call weird.'

'You started it' Troy mumbled, pulling his shirt back on.

'Maybe but I think we should wait for a more...appropriate time' she said.

Troy just nodded, pretty pissed off at what she'd done. She was the one that had led him here, she was the one that had unbuckled his belt and taken his shirt off, then she withdraws!

'We can still do this though' she said, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

Troy smiled against her lips.

'You're such a tease' he told her.

'It's my nature' she whispered.

They laid there for about an hour, neither one wanting to be the one to leave. Eventually though, Troy had to insist upon it. Looking at his phone it was 3:25, they'd been out for ages.

As he got up, Gabriella moaned and tried to pull him back but he was having none of it. Being the gentlemen he was, he led her back to her cabin and she pulled him in for a kiss. This lasted longer than either expected. 10 minutes later, Troy had to practically force Gabriella to go inside.

Reluctantly she agreed, although she wasn't all that happy about it. In fact, she was angry. Sure she was the one that had refused going any further, which definitely wasn't like her, but that was only because she felt something so strong for Troy that she wanted to see if it would pass, in which case she would go about her usual way. Seducing and leaving.

But she hated not being in control. How dare he pull away from her! This made her angry, so angry she felt the need to talk to Sharpay and discuss exactly what was going on because as far as she knew, it was a totally knew experience.

**A/N**

**O****ne question.**** Sorry! What should happen next? I mean, what should Troy or Gabriella do? If you want, you could actually write a couple of paragraphs in the story text so as to get your point across better, if you do, please PM it instead of putting it in your review, it's easier and more secret!**

**Luv****ya****, xx**


	4. Not an Option

'I just don't know what's happening Shar!' Gabriella said over the phone. They were both on webcam but the speakers weren't working on Sharpay's laptop so they had to use the phone.

'It doesn't sound like you' Sharpay commented.

'Exactly, that's what's worrying me'

'He sounds hot to me, try and get a picture and send it me as soon as poss'

'I will do, but I need advice, what should I do?'

'Uh...jeez gabs, you know I'm not the one for giving advice, you should ask Tay'

'I know but you and me, we're the head sluts, we've had every guy from here to frigging Timbuktu! Surely we can fix it? And you know Tay, she'll just say I need to go with my heart, well how the fuck do I know where the hell my heart's taking me?!'

'Ok, I think the first thing is for you to calm down, now breath...' Sharpay said, sucking her breath in.

'Thanks Shar but I need help, not yoga advice'

'Whatever, now, what kind of guy is he? Jerk? Loser? What?'

'He's kind of...shy'

Sharpay spluttered, 'Shy? Since when has your type ever been...shy?'

'Oh fuck off, I'm always up for something new, you know that'

'True...true' Sharpay agreed.

'But, when he kisses me, he becomes a whole other person, it's like, I'm the pupil and he's the teacher, he's overpowering...Shar' Gabriella snapped.

'Sorry, I was just day-dreaming about Mr Thomas...he's so hot!'

'Have you still not got him into bed yet?' Gabriella asked.

'No, I'm working on it, as soon as we're back to school, he's mine'

'Back to the issue here, it's like he's two people'

'I think you need to do the hiding technique'

'Isn't that a bit harsh'

'Since when have you been worried about being harsh?' Sharpay asked, concerned.

'Since...since I think I might...actually...like this guy...a lot'

'You mean...more than a...fling?' Sharpay asked gasping in horror.

Gabriella nodded, chewing her lip.

'Gabriella! Stop chewing your lip! You'll end up with a deformed mouth!' Sharpay snapped.

Immediately Gabriella stopped and smiled meekly.

'I don't know Shar, I think this cruise might have been the biggest mistake ever'

'No way! It sounds like the best thing ever! You have a hot guy all to yourself for a whole month! Enjoy it!'

'But Shar-'

'No buts. You just need to get back to the old Gabriella. Remember the 5 rules'

'Are you saying... ?' Gabriella trailed off.

'I think I am, you need to carry them out' Sharpay said.

They were talking like it was a case of choosing a way to blow up the world it was so important.

'But they're for an emergency!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'Honey, this is the closest you're gonna get to an emergency. Think about it'

'Yeah, you're right, so what do I start with?'

'Keep out of sight, if you slip up and he sees you, don't talk to him, you need to do what you can to be in charge, or...even better, stay out of sight the majority of the time, but show up randomly, ignoring him, it'll send him wild'

Gabriella nodded,

'Ok, plan A is in action'

* * *

Troy woke up from his sleep grinning, what a night. As he got ready for breakfast he caught himself thinking of her. Adam noticed his grin,

'Good night?' he asked smirking.

'Yeah, too bad you missed out' Troy shot back.

'Ooft, harsh bro, steal my girl then rub it in, what next?'

'Who knows?' Troy asked, and led the way down to breakfast.

When he got there, he saw his parents sat a table waiting for them. He spotted Freddie and Martin and Dina, but no Gabriella, Troy frowned, where was she?

Just as he sat down, his question was answered.

She walked in and was wearing a strapless cotton dress; it was green and showed off her already flawless tan. Troy smiled in her direction but her eyes seemed to pass over him. He frowned once again, what was up?

Then she grinned, at first he thought it was to him but then he saw her walk over to her family. She was stopped by a guy, a guy that looked familiar.

Then he realised, it was the guy he'd passed in the hallway, who said she was hot. Troy's fist clenched automatically and his mother sent him worrying looks.

He gave her an uneasy smile and looked back down to his food, only to lift his head straight back up again when he heard her laugh.

Troy watched as the guy smiled at her, when it seemed like Troy couldn't take it any longer, she walked on, dismissing the guy.

As he glanced over to Troy, the boy seemed to worry about whether he'd seen anything. Troy glared in his direction and the boy scurried off, not wanting to know exactly how hard Troy's punches were.

It hurt Troy, that she didn't even acknowledge him, after what they'd done last night, surely she should be anything but distant?

He shook his head and got on with the meal, finishing before anyone else. Standing up to leave he said he'd meet Adam at the pool. Smiling at his parents he walked out. What he didn't know was that Gabriella's eyes were on him as he left.

It was lunchtime and Gabriella was getting tired of staying out of sight. She'd already had her nails done, a seaweed scrub done, a massage and a splash in the hot tub, she wanted to go outside and enjoy it. Dialling speed dial number 1 she waited for Sharpay to answer.

'Yes Gabs?' came the answer.

'I'm bored'

'Well, I'm kind of...busy, right now'

Gabriella laughed, knowing what she meant.

'Yeah well, I'm your best friend, I'm sure Don Juan can wait 5 minutes'

'I don't know Gabs, he seems kind of, happy'

Again, Gabriella laughed, along with Sharpay.

'Shar you put me in this mess, you help me out of it'

'Alright, alright, what happened?'

'I did what you said, showed up at breakfast but didn't even talk to him, or look at him, and you know how you said he's come looking for me, well I don't see him anywhere!'

'Then what are you doing inside talking to me?'

'What?' Gabriella asked confused.

'Remember all those nights we used to sit on each other's beds and talk about how we wished we could just be normal instead of harlet sluts? And did we ever think we'd find love?'

'Yeah'

'Well what do you think you're going through now?' Sharpay asked in a way that can only be described as the 'duh' tone.

'You-you think I'm falling in love?'

'Seems like it, and why shouldn't you be? We've spent what? Nearly 4 years...being harlet sluts? Go for it, this is your chance! I would if I were you'

'So what, I just act...myself?' Gabriella asked in a scared tone.

'Yes! And don't sound so worried! Instead of dressing up and looking sexy all the time, show him who you really are! When it gets cold, wear an old torn hoodie, if you're watching a film wear your jim-jams! Who cares!'

'But I can still be sexy some of the time right?' Gabriella asked.

She liked the idea of being herself, but she didn't want to completely lose the image she'd taken ages to obtain.

'Well duh! You've gotta keep him interested, just no jumping into sex and stuff, just be a different Gabi for a while.'

'Cheers Shaz'

'No worries, now if you don't mind, I have some extracurricular activities that need doing'

'You got it, see ya!'

With that she hung the phone up.

Nodding to herself, she began to pull out her outfits, she was going to tell Troy everything...

Walking slowly out to the pool, for the first time in years she felt a bit insecure. She'd decided for the first time for as long as she could remember to cover herself up. She still had shorts on but they weren't hot pants style, they came just above her knee and were purple. Her top was a bit on the tight side but as she didn't intend to change when she packed she figured she'd need to go shopping. It was a long-sleeved white Abercrombie and Fitch top and she'd pulled her zip-up matching hoodie on too.

Shoving her hands in her pockets she skipped up the stairs and out onto the top deck where the smaller pool was, she knew Freddie and Adam would be playing there, hopefully so would Troy.

As she walked, she heard shouts from both her brother and Adam, smiling when she heard Troy's laugh.

As she rounded the corner she saw them, there were a few families around, lounging on sun-beds, but no-one Gabriella recognised.

The game stopped as she stood on the side, hands still in pockets.

'Gabi, what are you wearing?' Freddie asked.

It was a surprise for him, ever since he could remember his sister had dressed for appeal rather than comfort, he'd never seen her like this.

'Felt like a change' she said softly.

She saw from the corner of eye that Troy was looking at her.

Turning to look at him she smiled softly. He returned it.

'Can we talk?' she asked him.

Troy turned to Freddie and Adam who were nodding.

'You owe us a game later though!' Adam yelled after them.

'What's up?' Troy asked her, pulling his shirt on as they walked.

'I need someone to talk to, and seeing as some of it's about you I figured you'd be the ideal person'

Troy grinned, 'So you're talking to me now then?'

Gabriella blushed, 'I'm sorry, I was a jerk this morning. I didn't mean to, my friend gave me some advice and it didn't work out as planned'

'How so?' he asked her, plunging his hands in his pockets.

'You didn't come after me' she stated quietly.

Troy smiled, 'If you wanted me to come after you, you should have said'

Gabriella shook her head, 'You should know girls better Troy, we don't say what we want, we want you to figure it out'

'That's confusing...and stupid' he commented.

'I know, but it's what we do, it's like we've had certain rules drummed into us since we were little and that's how we expect things to go'

'Like what?' Troy asked, looking at her.

'Can we sit and talk about it?' she asked him, pointing to the lounge.

'Sure' he answered, holding the door for her.

'It's mainly oldies in here though' he said looking round.

'That's good, they're too deaf to hear what we're saying'

Troy laughed and sat down in the corner, next to Gabriella who had the window seat.

'So, what do girls expect of guys then?' he asked her softly.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella looked out of the window as she spoke.

'When you're little, you're daddy's little princess. He adores you and your mom adores you, everyone adores you. You're a little angel and even when you do something wrong, all you have to do is giggle and hearts will melt. Then, as you get a bit older and start understanding Disney films and fairytales and such, you hear it everywhere. The handsome prince rescues the beautiful princess, even though she's been captured by a wicked witch and he doesn't know where she is. He braves fierce dragons and rides across deserts and rainforests to find her. I guess deep down, that never leaves a girl. She's always hoping her prince will find her, no matter where she is or what she's done.'

Troy smiled, 'And you wanted me to cross deserts and rainforests to come and find you?' he asked her.

She nodded and bit her lip.

'They always say the only guy a girl can depend on is her daddy, and I guess that's true. 'Cause you know no matter what, your daddy will always cross hell and back to rescue his little girl, even if the one you want won't.'

She paused and Troy began to think. Was she saying she wanted him to be her prince?

'Ever since I met Sharpay when we started at school, I've always dressed to promote my body, to show off my best features, I've been on a non-stop diet since I was 13, and it seemed like it was paying off. I loved my life, I had guys tripping over themselves to buy me drinks or take me places and it was like...I had it all. The looks, the body, the money, the guys...but it wasn't all that. As soon as I met you I knew that. I knew that all those feelings I had for guys in the past, were just crushes. Because none of them compared to how I felt about you, and I'd only known you a few hours. And it hurt, and I felt it wasn't fair'

She paused again and Troy nodded, showing her he understood, she still hadn't gotten the courage to look at him but she could see him in the reflection.

'It wasn't fair that I'd lost my virginity to a guy I thought I loved, and who I thought was the right choice because he'd always have my heart. And then you come along and I suddenly feel this desire to have you, and I try to think of ways to get you, when really, none of it should have happened. I should have waited to have sex, until I felt what was real. But it wasn't fair that I got tricked into thinking he was my only love, when evidently, the guy I should have lost it to, and I wanted to lose it to, was stood right in front of me.'

'What are you saying?' he asked her.

Suddenly she stood up shaking her head, 'It doesn't matter, forget what I said'

He stood up and grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him.

A pained look was on his face as heasked _'_Why can't you just tell me how you feel, because how you act is confusing me. You walk by me like I'm no one, you smile at me like I'm anyone, you hug me like I'm someone... but kiss, the way you kiss me, it's as if I'm the only one, it's incredible. If you don't tell me how you feel, how do you expect me to rescue you from the tower?'

She smiled softly and he brushed away a tear that had leaked out.

'I know you've been hurt before, I know many promises to you have been broken and I know you're tired from all of this just let me be your resting place no hurt, no promises just plain you and me.' He whispered to her.

This time, he had been the one in control, he was the one comforting her. And Gabriella liked it, she was depending on someone for the first time in her life and it was a relief.

'I've always moved on. Always drifted from guy to guy, when I saw you, I knew I wanted you, I knew I'd have you, and I knew I'd move on and drift away from you. But that kiss, it prevented me from forgetting you. When you kissed me that night, walking away stopped being an option'

'Glad to hear it' he said.

_'_When I look into your eyes, it's like my whole world is flipped and everything is put into a new perspective. I can do things I never thought I could do, I can say things to you that I thought I would never be able to say to anyone before. It's like I just want to be with you forever, hold you in my arms, kiss you, and tell you how you've changed me my life and my everything.' She said.

Troy was lost for words.

'That was deep Gabs' he told her.

'I know, but that's what you make me feel, and if you don't feel the same then I understand fully. I'll-'

Troy laughed, 'Did you not hear what I said? I said I wanna be the guy you fall for, the guy you wanna kiss until your lips go sore, the guy you wanna spend the rest of your life with'

'You are!' Gabriella exclaimed.

'Well I think we got it made' he said laughing, Gabriella nodding in agreement.

Leaning up, Gabriella pulled him into a kiss. As their lips connected, it was as if shooting stars burst inside of them. It was the sweetest kiss they'd ever experienced.

Pulling away, Gabriella giggled.

'What?' Troy asked, slightly worried.

'Whoever said a kiss is just a kiss obviously never kissed you'

'Well I don't give them to anyone you know'

'No, just me' she whispered, kissing him again.

This time after pulling apart, Troy was the first to speak.

'What do you say we grab some Ben and Jerry's from the store downstairs and come back here and get to know each other better?'

'How do you mean 'better'?' Gabriella asked suspiciously.

Troy smiled at her, oblivious to what she was implying.

'Like telling you about my past and you telling me about yours' he said, grabbing her hand.

Gabriella shook her head as she followed him.

'Obviously he was still the shy-nice guy underneath' she thought.

**A/N**

**So what do you think? Do you like the relationship between them? I'm thinking more fluff until the end of the cruise and it starts to go a bit wrong maybe?? Review!! ****xx**


	5. The Only Place I Wanna Be

'Which flavor?' Troy asked, opening the store freezer.

'Which do you like?' Gabriella asked him shyly.

'Cookie Dough and Chocolate Fudge Brownie, I'm not fussed really'

Gabriella grinned and took a giant tub from the freezer, followed by another two.

'You're getting three?' Troy asked.

'Well duh, we have a lot of talking to do and you can't open up without some 'Phish Food' first'

'I hate that flavor'

'Tough shit honey, it's my favorite' she responded while paying.

Making their way back to the lounge, they discovered it had emptied after they'd left and they had the whole room to themselves.

'Awesome' she said, laughing.

'Yeah, no smelly grannies' Troy exclaimed.

'So...wanna play twenty questions?' Gabriella asked him, sitting cross legged on the floor.

Troy sat down opposite and took his tub from the pile.

'I'll go first, what's your middle name?' he asked.

'Olivia. What's your favorite color?'

'Red. What shampoo do you use?'

'Coconut and pomegranate, what kind of question was that?'

'I like the smell of your hair, and you just used one of your questions'

'What! No fair!' she cried, spooning some ice-cream in her mouth.

'Last time you cried?' Troy questioned, mixing his two ice-creams together.

'Properly? Umm, about...3 years ago, never cried since. Are your eyes naturally that blue?'

'Completely natural. What made you cry?'

'I had sex for the first time, it hurt more than I thought it would'

'Did you enjoy it?' he asked tentatively.

Shaking her head sadly, Gabriella whispered 'No'

'What happened?'

'He...told me he loved me, and that I was the one, then I caught him with someone else, I've been a...slut...ever since'

'Ok, if we're dating I don't want you saying stuff like that about yourself, it's not fair on you'

Looking up, Gabriella smiled softly.

'We're dating?' she asked him.

Troy went a deep red and mumbled something Gabriella couldn't make out.

'What was that?' she asked grinning.

Troy didn't answer, only played with his ice-cream.

'Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?' she asked him, scooting over to his side.

Troy just glanced up at her before dragging his eyes away.

'You wanna hold me' she sang quietly.

'You wanna kiss me' she continued, into his ear.

'You wanna ma-rry me'

With the last line Troy lunged at her and pinned her to the floor,

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'Well it's not the most romantic way I've been asked but I suppose I can make do'

'Is that a yes?' he asked, his eyes glazing over with lust.

'Perhaps' she replied, pouting her lips for a kiss.

Troy couldn't resist and swooped down, crashing his mouth onto hers.

He moved further towards the floor and rested on his forearms instead, they could now feel each other's breath on their faces.

'What's the corniest chat up line you know?' she asked suddenly.

Troy laughed and sat up.

'Way to ruin a perfect moment Gabs'

'Shut up, what is it?'

'Umm, I don't know one particular but I know a few'

'Like what?'

'How about, would you touch me so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?'

Gabriella grinned, 'Nah, how about did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'

Crawling over to her he stopped just short of her lips and said,

'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together'

Smirking, Gabriella put her arms around his neck and said,

'And I could rearrange it, I would put G, E, T, L, O, S and T together'

Troy erupted into laughter and fell backwards. Gabriella dived on top of him and giggled.

'Is there an airport nearby or is it just my heart taking off?' he said, smiling.

'Ok, that was a good one, you wanna know where I got my next one from?' she questioned.

Troy nodded.

'Your brother, he said, I wanna be one of your tears, born in your eyes, lives on your cheeks, dies on your lips.'

'Ugh! Gross!!! That's my brother! And my girlfriend! I really need to help him with his pick up lines'

'If you saw me for the first time, what would be your pick up line?' she asked him, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

He didn't answer for a while, but placed his thumb on her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'You are the girl I dreamt about but never thought I'd find'

Gabriella was too caught up in his eyes to answer.

'What made you...choose me?' he asked, slowly moving his hand onto her waist.

She was still laid on top of him, with her heart pressed against his and her right arm resting around the back of his neck. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest and looked to the side.

'You told me I was beautiful. And even though a lot of people tell me that, I think you're the only one who really meant it, and you were the only one who really took the time to look.'

Troy smiled and leant up to kiss her head, then laid back down, and they stayed there, happy in each other's company, feeling the gentle rocking of the ship, it gave them a sense of security.

'I love you' she whispered.

Gabriella wasn't even conscious of the fact that she was dressed shabbily. She felt no need to dress to impress Troy, he saw her for what she was, not what she appeared to be, and that's what won her heart for him. His ability to see the true person, instead of the mask disguising them.

He was modest too, if she mentioned he was hot, he'd blush in the cutest way and look somewhere else. When he smiled, the corner of his mouth stretched to reveal his straight white teeth, with the slight hint of where a gap used to be.

His arms were strong and muscular. His biceps seemed to stretch the sleeves of his shirts, and the hairs on his forearms were bleached by the sun, and he was tanned everywhere.

His hair wasn't too long, but needed a trim. The loveable way it constantly fell into his cobalt eyes and he repeatedly flicked it out. The strands of sun-kissed blonde merging with his natural brown that darkened when styled with gel or wax.

The eyes that captured her whenever she looked his way. The eyes that haunted her in her dreams. The eyes she hoped would only be for her. The blue intensity of them scared her, it was if she was looking into the ocean. It soothed her to gaze into them.

It was while she was caught in this daydream that Troy asked her,

'Why do you love me?'

Gabriella leant up on one arm. She sat across his legs and looked at him.

'Why I love you is a hard question to answer. I love you because you care for me like no one else I know. I love the way I feel in your arms, so safe from dangers in the world. I love your eyes, so hypnotic and mesmerizing, beautiful to gaze into, and yet never revealing everything to me. I can't explain every way that I love you because that's impossible. But I can say I love you because I you are you. You make mesmile for no reason what so ever, you make me laugh at the un-funniest things, but most of all you make me love you when I shouldn't be lovingyou. I hug you and that's the place I feel like I belong, and honestly? That's the only place I want to be. And the only guys worth loving are the guys that take the time to be with you, even though they might not get anything in return. Sitting here just doing nothing with you will never be nothing to me, it's everything just because you're with me...why do you love me?'

'Sometimes you meet someone and before you know their name, before you know where they are from, you know that sometime in the future this person is going to mean something to you. Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to just look at someone and smile for no reason, but I'm constantly finding myself smiling even when I think of you, let alone look at you. Never in a million years did I think I'd find someone so utterly and completely perfect, someone who would make me happier than I ever dreamed I could be, someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me a whole new reason to breathe. But then I found you and realized that everything I anticipated you to be doesn't even compare to what you are. Maybe it's the way you grab my hand and hold it... or the way you kiss me... or maybe it's the way you let me put my arms around you... maybe it's the way you look at me... and your smile just makes me melt... maybe it's the way we can talk for hours about absolutely nothing but I still feel like I just had the best conversation of my whole life... maybe it's the way that I want to break down and cry when I think about how you hold me up on a pedestal... maybe that's it... that makes me love you so much.'

As she laid there on his chest, listening to him talk about her, she knew in that instant...that she loved him.

**A/N**

**So, what does thou think??? Is it too soon for them to say I love you? Well its too late now anyway I supposes. I need ideas for the next chapter cuz right now I have no idea how I'm gonna get them off the floor and into the next chapter!!! Help?? xx**


	6. Switch Places

It was 4:30 and Gabriella was out on deck on the phone to Sharpay. No-one else was around, they were all getting ready for the formal meal later on. Troy was picking her up at half 6 and as she was looking out over the edge at the ocean she was filling her best friend in on what had happened.

'He said he loved me Shar!' Gabriella squealed.

'That is too cute! Did you say it back?'

'Of course I did!'

'Sorry, you've changed a lot haven't you, not that it's a bad thing, it's great! But yeah...you've changed'

'Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like if I'd never met him, it would have been simpler... yes, easier... maybe, but then I realized that it also would be incomplete. He's perfect!'

'He sounds it, but be careful Gabs, when we love someone, or _think_ we're in love with someone, we play up all their good points, and play down all their bad points. They're not always what they turn out to be' Sharpay said caringly.

She didn't mean it to sound patronising, but Gabriella took it the wrong way.

'What do you mean _think_? And he doesn't have any bad points! Why aren't you happy for me?' Gabriella whined, slightly irritating Sharpay.

Sharpay had always played second fiddle to Gabriella. It was always her the boys went for first, and Sharpay second. Gabriella always made the first decisions, and the final decisions. Gabriella had the hotter body, the more money, the nicer clothes, and the great family and now it seemed she had the best boyfriend ever. And when she whined...dear god it made Sharpay's skin crawl.

_Daddy, I need a new car, mine isn't big enough._

_Daddy, I need a new side-kick, someone at school has the same__ one__ as me._

_Daddy, I need a new car, mines too big now._

_Daddy, Sharpay got a Chanel handbag, why can't I have one?_

_Daddy, Sharpay got a diamond bracelet, I want a diamond necklace._

_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!_

All these were the latest that swam in Sharpay's head. Sometimes she just wanted to scream and slap her, but she knew Gabriella was a better fighter too, and Sharpay would only come out worse.

Alright, Gabi was her best friend, and yeah, she'd do anything for her...cross the world to help her, but sometimes, she wished she could just shut up and not be a Daddy's girl!

'Gabs, you know I'm happy for you!' Sharpay said, trying to be patient.

'No you're not! Just because I've fallen in love doesn't mean you have to freak-out on me!' she whined, at that moment, Troy walked out and silently walked over to her. He was about to surprise her when he heard her speak next.

'You're a bitch! Nothing but a cold hearted, frigid bitch and you know it! You've always been jealous of me! Ever since I scored Josh Davidson when you liked him! Well you know what, I did it to spite you! I never really liked him, I just knew you did and thought '_What__ the hey? Might as well!'_ And you know something else? It felt so good to feel him inside me! Every time he moved in and out I kept seeing images of you and how upset you'd be, it only spurred me on. He seemed to like it, on and on it went, he pumped in and out of me and shouting my name and the whole time I couldn't wait to tell you, just to see the look on your face! It was the hottest sex of my life, and what made it better was I knew he was leaving for Austria and I knew you'd never get the chance to have him. So ha! I beat you again! Everything I do is always better than you. My clothes, my body, my cars, my grades, everything!'

Troy stood there, shocked. Gabriella was in front of him, oblivious to the fact he was there and was spitting and snarling down the phone as she looked out. What happened to the girl he'd been snuggled up with just over an hour ago? The one stood before him was vile. Those words coming out of her mouth, it disgusted him. He was about to turn when he heard her carry on, it turned his stomach to hear what she had to say next.

'You're weak Sharpay, you're weak and you're ugly and you're fucking useless in life. You seriously think you'll ever make any guy happy? At least I know I have! Your future is mapped out Sharpay and you know what it includes? Sex, and lots of it. But that's not what you want in life. All you're ever good for is an available body for grey old men who perv on younger girls. You're not wife material Sharpay, you never will be. You'll always be the mistress, the woman who will jump into bed with any married guy thinking he loves you, and then when push comes to shove, he'll choose his sad old wife over you. Because he knows you aren't worth anything. He knows one day you will lose your looks and be an ugly, old, fat spinster with nothing to show for your life. You're nothing better than a washed up slapper. Something else to add to your list of achievements. I hope you die of severe pubic hair loss!' Gabriella spat furiously.

She waited for Sharpay to say something, but there was a pause.

'Is that it?' Sharpay said down the phone.

She was trying to keep the emotion out of her voice, she was a very good actress, she knew she was better than Gabriella, at least that was one thing. But the words she'd said, spat rather, wounded her more than she knew words could.

'Why do you have something to say that is worth hearing?' Gabriella asked nastily.

'One thing. When Troy finds out what you're really like, and god help him if he does, I hope you get what you deserve. I'm not going to say you're a bitch, you deserve me to say all kind of things to you. But I'm not going to. I have more pride in myself than to rant at my ex-best friend. All I'm going to say is good luck. Not to you, but to Troy. He seems like a really nice guy, it's a pity he's fallen for you, he doesn't deserve to be hurt, and knowing you Gabriella, you're gonna hurt him deeply when you show your true side'

The next thing Gabriella heard was the ringing tone. She'd put the phone down on her.

Screaming, Gabriella hurled her phone straight over the edge, it went flying.

She stamped her foot and pummelled the sides of the boat with her fists.

Troy watched on in horror. The girl he thought was perfect, who seemed so genuine, was in actual fact, a complete and utter spoilt, bratty, daddy's girl and nothing more. He felt sorry for the poor girl she was yelling at, no-one deserves to be spoken to like that.

Calmly, he waited for her to turn round, it took 5 minutes, as she was absorbed in choosing a song on her iPod. This wasn't the kind of girl he wanted to be with, and he was going to let her know it.

Turning round, she yelped and jumped back.

'Troy?' she said grinning.

He didn't answer, just stared at her with eyes of steel.

Gabriella looked back into those eyes. No longer did they resemble the blue sky on the sunniest of days, now they resembled the deep of the ocean, they were so dark, and so unnerving.

'I heard' he told her.

'Oh that?' she said, smiling nervously, 'that was nothing! Friendly banter between friends, think nothing of it babe'

'Oh, on the contrary, _babe_I think it was more than friendly banter. You were disgusting, it repulsed me. What you said to that poor girl, it was enough to make _me_ wanna cry let alone her. You're not the girl I thought you were, and I don't want you anywhere near me. You got that? What's more, I don't want you anywhere near Adam either; god knows what kind of language he might pick up from you. Freddie seems like a great little guy, he'll be a great boyfriend for one lucky girl someday, but you? You should count yourself lucky if you ever find a guy willing to put up with your mood swings for more than a week.'

'But Troy-' Gabriella protested.

'NO! I actually feel sorry for you! All those things you said to her, they don't come from a normal 17 year olds mind. You gotta be twisted up there. Well I'm warning you, stay away. Anything we had, is over. I don't want to be associated with someone that acts and talks like you just did'

With that, he walked back inside the ship and stormed to his room. Finding Adam and Freddie watching T.V.

'Hey Freddie! Have you got a girl called Sharpay's number?' he asked him.

'Sure, Gabi makes sure I keep most of her friends numbers in my phone as she breaks hers all the time'

Throws them overboard more like, Troy said to himself.

Freddie gave Troy the number then went back to watching T.V.

'Cheers man, I'll be back later'

Dialling the number, Troy wandered to the empty lounge and sat down.

'Hello?' came the shaky voice.

'Hi, is this Sharpay?' Troy asked.

'Yes, who's calling?' Sharpay answered.

Troy could tell she was upset, it was obvious from her voice that she'd been crying her eyes out.

'It's Troy, Gabriella's...well she knows me anyway'

'Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but if you're calling to apologise on her behalf, I'd save your breath, she's blown it this time, I only answered because it was an unknown number'

'No, no, no! I'm definitely not defending her, I heard what she was saying and I just wanted to check if you were alright'

'Oh' Sharpay said. 'That's nice of you, thanks. I guess I'm not that good though'

'No, I don't blame you, she was pretty harsh'

'Oh please, it's nothing new, in fact, I'm sure she had more to say, a lot worse, I'm just glad she paused for breath when I ended the call. If she continued I'm almost certain it would have been horrifying.'

'Dear god. Does she usually have mood swings?'

'Honey' Sharpay said, pausing to blow her nose, 'that's her usual attitude, I think you must have seen the side of her she never shows, I've definitely never seen it before'

'So she speaks and acts like that all the time?' Troy asked, horrified.

'Look...I don't wanna drive a wedge between you and your girlfriend-' Sharpay began.

'No, I dumped her, don't worry. How could I go out with someone who makes my stomach churn?'

'I agree, I'm just glad you found out. You seem like a great guy Troy. Just...don't get hurt by her, ok? I've seen loads go her way and they never come out happy. She isn't a nice person. Somewhere, deep down, something must have happened to make her like this, I just wish she wouldn't take it out on me'

'Whatever happened, she has no right to take it out on anyone else. Especially not you, you're her best friend-'

'_Was_ her best friend' Sharpay interrupted.

Troy laughed bitterly.

'Ok, _was_ her best friend. You've always been there for her, you should be the one getting flowers and shit like that, not abuse'

'Tell me about. Hey, not that I don't enjoy reliving every nasty thing she's said about me, but can we talk about something else?'

'Sure, I think it's a good idea actually' Troy said smiling.

'Great! So do you watch Ugly Betty?' Sharpay asked.

'As a matter of fact, I do'

'No way! No guys I know watch it, at least they don't admit it?'

'Oh great, make me feel like a girl then! It's a great programme!'

'I know! It's awesome. I want Daniel and Amanda to realise their undying love for each other though'

'Nah, too obvious. Amanda and Henry would be interesting, and sandwich guy and Betty really need to get their groove on'

Sharpay cracked up, as did Troy at the sound of her laughing.

'Hey, you realise we've been on the phone for nearly half an hour?' he asked.

'Really? Time flies...' Sharpay said.

'Yeah...' Troy said wistfully.

Sharpay seemed like a nice girl, the kind he like to be around, if only she could swap places with Gabriella.

'Well I have to go to the dinner thing soon so...'

'Ok, well, it was nice talking to you' Sharpay replied.

He sounded great, way too nice for Gabriella. If only she could swap places...

'Maybe I can call you after?' Troy asked, crossing his fingers.

'Awesome! We can discuss Betty's need for eye contacts!'

Troy burst out laughing,

'Yeah, someone needs to have a word with her about those glasses'

'Too right! It's only fair, poor girl'

'Yeah, well...i guess I'll call you after?'

'No, let me call you, you just used a load of credit, I can use the house phone, costs less'

'Thanks, that's nice of you, so, I'll text you when I'm ready yeah?'

'Sounds like a plan!'

'Alright then, see ya'

'Toodles!'

Troy put the phone down smiling. He like her, she made him laugh. God only knows how she put up with Gabriella for so long. Although he did miss Gabriella's kisses, and her laughter. Sharpay's laugh was nice to listen to, yeah. But there was something about Gabriella's giggle that made him want to kiss her and laugh along. Shaking his head, he made his way back to his room. His smile dropping as he saw Gabriella walk out.

'I told you to keep away' he growled.

When he was angry, Troy was never the nice guy he normally was. When it came to it, he was very protective, and Adam was his main priority at the present moment.

'If you'd just let me explain' Gabriella said, grabbing his arm.

Troy shook her off and opened his door,

'I mean it...stay away' he warned, slamming the door.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he grinned as he read it.

_Are you a fast eater? __xxx_

_**What normal 17yr old guy **__**isn't**____**lol**__** X**_

_Lol__So I sh__ould keep my phone on me then? __x__x__ :P _

___**Probably the best idea.**__** Text u l8r x**_

Troy pulled his top off and went for a shower. He let the water run down his back and thought.

Not of the girl he should have been thinking about.

His thoughts were on the blonde...not the brunette.

**A/N**

**OH...MY...GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know what you're thinking, ****cuz**** I was thinking the same when I wrote it. I just want to assure you guys I am 100!! ****percent**** TROYELLA!!! TROYELLA ALL THE WAY! RULE TROYELLA! VIVA ZANESSA! VIVA LA TROYELLA****!! TROYELLA-TROYELLA-WHERE ART THOU TROYELLA?!! TROYELLA ROCKS MY SOCKS!! TROYELLA IS TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL!!(****although****techniquely**** that isn't true ****cuz**** if they were there would be no HSM or HSM 2 and without HSM and HSM2, my life would be sad and boring ;P) TROYELLA EFFING ****RULES THE WORLD!!**

**So yeah, no prizes for guessing how this is gonna end. I decided we needed drama, else ****its**** ridiculous and not like real life. Golden question though...who do you feel more sorry ****for...Gabriella because Sharpay's ****stealing Troy (ok so ****its**** not Sharpay's fault but we all ****no**** Troy is Gabi's true love and vice versa), or Sharpay for what Gabriella said about her???**

**And what should happen next? Should I play on Gabriella's ****feelings or Troy's feelings? Which way should it swing? Towards Gabriella being good or Gabriella being bad?? ****xx**


	7. Brightest Crayons

'What the fuck!' Freddie yelled at Troy, as he caught up with him in the games room.

Luckily no-one else was around.

'What?' Troy asked defensively.

'Why did you have to hurt Gabs like that?' Freddie yelled, for a 13 year old, he was surprisingly strong.

'Me hurt her? You didn't hear her talk man' Troy said, running his hand through his hair.

'She told me everything, exactly what she said. Yeah, I'm ashamed, but so is she. It took a lot to admit that, but she did. You wanna know why she blew up? You wanna know why she did that?'

'Yeah, actually I do!' Troy shouted.

Freddie yelled in frustration and flung himself down on a seat.

'Gabi's been having...problems, since she was 13. Ever since she met...Sharpay.'

'Why? What did Sharpay do?'

'What Sharpay looks like...it brings back bad memories for her. There was this girl...called Marla, who was the spitting image of Sharpay. She made Ella's life hell. It wasn't just playground bullying that ended on Friday afternoons. No, it was full-scale bullying, we're talking dog shit thrown at her windows, funeral catalogues delivered in her name. Some of those things she said, they were the exact words she was tormented with herself. But you try living with that hell for 5 years, it'd kill you. But Ella, she got through it. And then she met Sharpay, and it all came back again. She's not that person that you saw, she's kind, loving and such a great girl. Sure, she has relapses, and she's seeing a therapist for that, but having all your hair shaven off, that's a hard thing to forget, especially when you're faced with a reminder every single day of your life.'

'Someone shaved her hair off?' Troy asked disgusted.

'Yeah, all of it. First they stuck her head down the toilet, and then beat her up until she was barely conscious. She was so proud of her hair, everyone always commented on how lovely and long it was. Then...it was gone. And she had to grow it all over again.'

'That's awful' Troy commented, now thinking he'd been a little harsh.

'You think? And then what you said to her, it finished her off. Her therapist always tells her to listen to songs when she relives it, it helps her escape. Only she reckons you must have taken it the wrong way. She loves you Troy, or did, I don't know which now, but all I know is that it could take years of therapy to get her back to where she was.'

'It's still not my fault' Troy insisted, although without much force.

'It might not be, but what is your fault is that my sister isn't eating, drinking, sleeping...hell she's not doing anything. She's not even crying anymore, all she does is sit there, or goes off for hours on end someplace. Only you can fix that you know, and if you don't, well I hope you can live with yourself' Freddie continued, before walking out.

xxx

Troy pummelled his fists into the punch bag, slamming it with all his force and venting all his anger.

As he took off his gloves, he heard noises, coming from the adjoining room. As he had nothing else to do, he decided to sneak in unnoticed. As he walked in slowly, a brunette caught his eye.

She was dancing on her own, a beautiful ballerina. She was amazing, she moved so fluently and freely. Troy stayed where he was out of sight, and listened to the lyrics.

_The way you always made me look at you_

_With all the simple things you said_

_The way so many things surrounded you_

_And all the tears it seemed to make._

He watched as she elegantly lifted her arm and spun on her toes, whirling round and round. She suddenly stopped and bent her legs before jumping in the air.

_And now I'm falling_

_There's nothing left to say_

_And I can't break__ free_

_Not from in me there_

Kicking her leg out she twirled faster and faster, lifting her leg right up past her head as she spun, before jumping and landing in first position.

_I can't breathe without you_

_I can't breathe without you_

_I __can't breathe__ without you_

_Without you, __Without__ you, Without you..._

Sweeping her left leg behind her, she spun once and gradually lifted it into the air until she was standing on the tip of her toes.

_The way I thought I'd never leave this place_

_The way you made it seem so real_

_'Cause you had faith and you had empathy_

_And all I needed was this..._

Troy looked on as she ran towards the wall, leaping gracefully, her skirts flying up around her. She stopped just short of the wall and fluttered her arms.

_And now I'm falling_

_I've got nothing left to say_

_And I can't break free_

_Not from in me there_

In a flash she was at in the middle of the adjoining wall, she spun her way into the middle, but then she caught sight of herself in the mirror...and seemed to stop. She almost fell over from the suddenness of it but regained her balance. She just...stared...at her reflection. It was as if she was mesmerised.

'Cause I can't breathe without you

I can't breathe without you

I can't breathe without you

Without you, Without you, without you...

She moved slowly towards the mirror, and lifted her hand to her face. Her hand moved all over her face, as if she was touching it for the first time. Troy was curious as to what she was doing, it looked as if she was...crying.

_How can I let you leave this __way,_

_Without you I'm not at all_

_'Cause I see things now in these memories_

_Just to see you again_

Troy watched as she slumped on the floor and removed her ballet shoes. Her feet were bleeding, as many ballerina's who use blocks do, but Troy didn't know that, he was horrified. He didn't like the sight of blood, and this was blood, and a lot of it.

'I should really stop doing this' she muttered.

As she fetched a wipe from her bag and wiped her feet clean, she yelped in the pain.

Troy hastened to her side, shocking her.

'Troy! I uh, hi' she whispered.

'Let me' he said, taking the bloody wipe from her and replacing it with a new one.

Gently, he wiped it over her toes, trying hard not to cause too much pain.

'It doesn't hurt as much when you do it' she said softly.

He smiled softly, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Gabriella sucked her breath in sharply when he stung her.

'Sorry' he said simply.

'Don't be' she answered.

'Freddie told me' he whispered.

She made a move to speak but he silenced her.

As Troy moved on to cleaning the other foot, he said,

'I didn't know you could dance'

'Yeah, since I was little. It helped me escape, get out of my life when everything was too much'

'Is that what you were doing just then...escaping?'

Gabriella nodded slowly, 'It's what I've been doing forever, it relieves stress, helps me think'

'I understand, like me and basketball. It's an escape route, right?'

Smiling, Gabriella answered, 'Yeah, exactly'

'A place you can go to when nothing seems to be going to plan?'

'Completely'

'Then we're pretty similar' Troy confirmed, finishing up.

Standing up, he walked to the waste-bin on the other side of the room.

'Can we just rewind? Start again?' Gabriella questioned, pulling her socks on.

Gabs, we can't. Everything's changed now, it wouldn't be right'

'I've waited too long to say I'm sorry, haven't I?' she asked.

'No, it's not that, it's...we can still be friends. We already are, best friends' he told her.

'Should I smile because we're friends, or cry because that's all we're ever gonna be?' she asked him, drawing her knees to her chest.

'Gabs...don't do this. Don't make it harder than it is'

'I don't think you'll ever realise how much of me belongs to you' she said, ignoring him.

'None of you belongs to me. You are your own person. Don't put this pressure on me' Troy pleaded.

'Have you ever really thought about it? You've got this girl, head over heels in love with you. She'd do anything for you, she'd die for you. But for some reason, you don't want to see that. You know it's there, and you know that you feel the same way. But you refuse to let it be. Maybe you're scared of the thought that this girl who you've seen happy, you've seen sad, maybe this girl is perfect for you. And that really scares the hell outta you, doesn't it?'

'Yeah' Troy admitted simply, 'But I don't think I can do it all over again. I'm sorry for what I said, and I like you, really I do, but...can it work, you and me? 'Cause I don't think so, you and me, we aren't compatible. It just wouldn't work'

'Nothings gonna change the way I feel and you know that I'm gonna love you still. Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand. Because we're not together now, and I want to be with you. I'm sorry I can't just be friends. Am I too late, or do I have a chance? I'm sorry... I can't just be friends.' She said, shaking her head.

Troy opened his mouth only to close it again, he had nothing to say.

'I understand' Gabriella said, grabbing her bag, she walked past him to the door.

Turning back she said,

'Just hit play and watch my whole life fall around your feet'

As the door swung shut Troy groaned. He'd just lost the girl who couldn't find anything wrong with him.

Running out, he caught up with her, grabbing her from behind he swung her around.

'In life everything happens for a reason, people don't meet by chance but by fate. In us meeting however, who cares about the reason...I'm just glad we did' he said.

Gabriella looked at him.

'Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not the most...stable...of people, it might be hard work, and what about all those things you just said, you said we couldn't make it work!'

'I was stupid, I was scared of losing the feeling I had, but when you said that, about watching your life collapse, I realised it wasn't pushing you away that would keep the feeling, it's keeping you close.'

'Well then you just want the feeling, and not me. How is that fair?'

Gabriella was upset, first he had said he didn't want her, now he was telling her he did, what was she supposed to think?

'No! The feeling is you! You are the feeling, I've never been more scared of losing anything in my entire life, then again...nothing in my life has meant as much to me as you do'

'You really think that?' she asked softly.

'Hey, I might not be the cleverest person ever, but I know love when I feel it'

'So you're not the brightest crayon in the box...you're still my favorite color' Gabriella said smiling.

Troy laughed and swung her round, pulling her close, he kissed her passionately.

* * *

'I think I need to phone Sharpay' Gabriella said quietly.

'That would be a good idea' Troy agreed.

'Can I do it on my own? I kinda need to...sorry'

'No worries babe, come find me when you're done'

He kissed her cheek and walked off, looking back and winking at her.

She grinned happily, he'd called her babe.

xxx

Gabriella was running around the ship, searching for Troy. She couldn't find him anywhere though, then suddenly, she turned a corner and collided with the one and only.

'Miss me?' he asked.

'You have no idea' she said, kissing him.

'What did Sharpay say?' he asked, taking her hand.

Gabriella let him lead her, no knowing where she was going.

'Well, at first she was icy, but I guess she had every right to. But when I explained everything, she was just upset that I hadn't told her before, she even offered to have plastic surgery, but I said no...it wasn't her problem, it's mine. I'm the one that needs to get over it and move on, not her.'

'I can help you move on' Troy said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

'You're the main reason I want to' she whispered, kissing him softly.

Pulling away, Troy asked, 'Wanna see a movie?'

'Sure! Where?' Gabi asked.

'They have a cinema, you've never been on one of these before have you?' he asked.

'Nope, but I'm starting to think I missed out on a whole lot'

'Hey, we have three and a half weeks to go, lets enjoy it'

'Lets' Gabriella agreed, as he dragged her into the dark cinema.

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating! ****Been having some trouble with Ruby, ****alls**** well now though.**** Hope this soothes all your ****Troyella**** worries! It's firmly fluff from now on, although I think that's gonna be a bit boring, we'll see. Oh, guess what?? I replied to every review you guys left! Well, the ones that were logged in anyway, but I did! Don't think I'm doing that again though! Took some work and time! ****Jeezums****!! Anyway, Review!!! ****xx**


	8. What You Do To Me

HYPERLINK " Troy' Freddie said, walking into his room.

'Sup' he answered.

'Looking good, what time are you picking her up again?'

'7:30, you and Adam going?'

'Duh! Hot girls all dressed up, where else would we be?'

'It's a dance, Freddie, can you dance?'

'I had to have lessons with Gabi, I was her partner, so I think I'm a pretty safe bet'

'Awesome, you might wanna give Adam a couple of tips'

Freddie laughed as Adam scowled.

'Shut up Troy, just because everyone says you're a natural...'

'What does she look like?' Troy asked Freddie.

Freddie looked blankly at him.

'Excuse me?'

'What does Gabs look like?'

Freddie looked at Adam before back at Troy.

'How the hell am I supposed to know?'

'I dunno, you might have glimpsed her or something'

'Why do you wanna know anyway?' Adam asked him.

'So we can match'

He was met by silence and blank stares.

'You know, my tie matches her dress...that kinda thing?' Troy continued uncertainly.

10 seconds of silence ensued before Adam and Freddie erupted into simultaneous laughter, Troy blushed a deep red.

'Dude, just wear a black one, black goes with everything' Freddie said.

'Right' Troy said, laying his tux out on the bed.

xXx

'Are you sure?' Gabriella asked, twirling in front of the web-cam.

'You look the bomb' Sharpay said.

Her microphone was now fixed and they could talk properly.

'Accessories?' Gabriella asked.

'The diamond bangles you have, and the square crystal earrings. And your strappy black heels should do it'

'Great, this might be awkward though, both our families having dinner together'

'Yeah, but they're not going to the dance are they?' Sharpay questioned as she painted her nails sparkly pink.

'I don't know, hopefully not.'

'What underwear are you wearing?'

'My lace black plunge bra and matching panties, why?'

'Just in case you get up to something...' Sharpay trailed off.

'Woah, woah, woah. When Troy and I have sex, it's gonna be special'

'_When_ Troy and you have sex? So you're definitely having it?'

'Well I know I want to, I've never been more attracted to anyone before, but I want this time to be special, to make up for my first time'

'Reasonable enough, does he know that?'

'No, I don't think so, I'm telling him tonight though'

'When do you think you'll do it?' Sharpay questioned, now painting her toe-nails.

'Soon, I don't think I can wait too long. But I want to take it slow at the same time...'

'So in like 3 hours then?' Sharpay joked.

'Shut up. When the times right...it will happen'

'Sure, whatever, just make sure you wear sexy underwear'

'You should know I already have that planned Shar'

'Yeah, yeah, now get going, you need to finish your make up. Call me tomorrow with how it went'

'Sure thing, see ya'

XXx

Troy straightened his tie for the fifth time as he walked with Freddie and Adam to Gabriella's room.

Knocking on the door, Adam and Freddie rolled their eyes as Troy started fussing with his jacket.

Gabriella opened the door and Troy was stunned. She'd really gone the extra mile tonight. _picture__ in profile)_

'What do you think?' she asked, spinning round.

Troy caught sight of the backless cut as her hair was swept up into a stylish curly ponytail that reached to the nape of her neck. She had shimmering sliver eye-shadow on as well as having outlined her eyes heavily with black eye-liner and mascara. Her lips were coated in a shiny gloss with a hint of silver. She looked stunning...and Troy agreed.

Troy coughed...'Um, you look...um, yeah...'

Gabriella smiled...'I'll take that as a good?'

Troy cleared his throat again, but couldn't take his eyes off her body.

'Can I speak to you a minute?' she asked. 'Alone!' she added, as Adam and Freddie went to follow.

Shutting the door in their faces, Gabriella turned to find Troy looking at her...puzzled.

'What did you wanna talk about?'

Gabriella just grinned and pulled him to her, kissing his neck.

'Oh...I get it' he moaned.

Gabriella smiled but continued to attack his neck, showing no signs of stopping.

Troy let her do what she wanted, he just loved the feelings she was giving him.

She unbuttoned his collar twice and pulled away.

He groaned and she smirked, leaning back in, she licked his neck, adjusting the licks to the sound of his groans. It went like this...

Short lick...groan...short lick...groan...long lick...groooan...short lick...groan...you get the picture.

She laughed and started buttoning his shirt up again, straightening his tie, she pecked him on the lips.

He slipped his arms around her waist and leaned against her.

'You have no idea what you do to me'

'Oh, I think I do' she whispered, her lips brushing his.

He moaned again and bit her bottom lip.

'We better go' he whispered.

'Ok, but I really need to talk to you later' Gabriella replied.

Catching the smirk he sent her way she added-

'Properly!'

**A/N**

**Ok, short, I know. Next ones the dance though!!! FUN ****FUN****FUN****xx**


	9. Gifted

'This is kinda scary' Gabriella commented, as her and Troy walked hand in hand over to the dinner table they were sharing with their parents.

'Yeah, they'll either be real nice or tease us every chance they get' Troy added.

Taking the lead, he pulled on her arm and walked over to the table. All 6 of them looked up and grinned.

'Hand holding already I see' Jack commented.

'Too much physical contact is a bad thing, I don't want grandkids anytime soon!' Martin added.

Troy groaned and Gabriella blushed, looking down as the rest of the table laughed.

'I guess it's the teasing version' Troy whispered in her ear as they sat down.

'Oh! I saw that! Whispering sweet nothings in her ear Troy.' Jack said, laughing.

Troy sent Gabriella a look as if to say 'I told you so'.

'Loving glances...what next?' Dina asked, smiling.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sent her mom a fierce look, it did nothing.

'They've only known each other a couple of days; I'd hate to see what they'll be like in a couple of years!' Laura commented.

'Dear God!' Martin said, shaking his head.

'Guys! Can we just get on with the meal?' Troy asked frustrated, he'd had enough.

The adults nodded, and went back to talking about their children's education.

Gabriella sent Troy an appreciative look. They'd been made to sit apart, Gabriella was sat next to Freddie, who in turn was next to Adam. Martin was at the head of the table with Dina on his left. Next to Dina sat Laura who was next to Troy and Jack was at the other head of the table.

'Freddie goes to Galloway High, it's just down the road from where we live so that's handy. He's getting good grades actually, though I think he might be more into sport than academics' Martin told the table.

'I'll second that' Dina said, 'he got glowing reports all round, Galloway really is a good school'

'I used to work there' Laura said, 'I was the French tutor'

'Really? You speak French then?' Dina asked.

'Of course, Galloway's quite a tough school though isn't it? I remember it being proud of its pupils academic achievements'

'Definitely. When did you leave?' Martin asked.

'Around 6 years ago now. Before Freddie started I think'

'Perhaps Freddie could show you his French skills, his teachers very proud of them' Dina added.

'Quand vous commencent à apprendre le français ?' Laura asked.

'Quand j'ai commencé la première fois chez Galloway. Six classes par semaine pendant environ cinq années.' Freddie responded automatically.

'Je suis impressionné, vous suis maîtrise est très précis pour un garçon de votre âge. Fatiguez-vous jamais d'apprendre la langue?' Laura asked him.

'Parfois je devine, mais seulement comme tout autrement. Vraiment je l'aime, il est une grande langue.' Freddie replied, twirling his pasta round his fork.

'Une grande langue pour un grand pays.'

xxx

(Translation- _Laura_-**Freddie**

_'When did you start learning French?'_

**When I first started at Galloway.**** Six classes a week for five years'**

_'I'm impressed, your fluency is very accurate for a boy __of __your age, __do__ you never tire of the language?'_

**'Sometimes, I guess, but only like everything. Really I love it, it's a great language'**

_'A great language for a great country'_

Xxx

Martin and Dina looked on proudly while the other Bolton's were visibly impressed.

'Does Troy or Adam learn languages at all?' Martin enquired.

'I tried to get Troy into French as it's my mother tongue but no, he's not into languages, Adam isn't either really, although he's better than Troy. Trust it to happen, languages are my love and my two children have no aptitude for any' Laura sighed.

'I'm sure you could talk to Freddie or Gabriella' Dina told her, cutting into her lasagne.

'Do you learn languages Gabriella?' Jack asked her, smiling encouragingly.

Gabriella looked up and then back down again.

'She gets embarrassed sometimes. She's the gifted child when it comes to languages, go on Gabi, tell them' Dina encouraged.

Gabriella nodded and said, 'I learn French, German, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Russian and Portuguese'

Everyone was shocked for a moment, before Jack asked,

'How many are you fluent in?'

'Um, all of them except for German, it's a really tough language to learn'

'I agree, I hated it when I was at school. You're a gifted girl Gabriella' Jack said, turning to her parents he added, 'You should be immensely proud'

'Oh we are, there are times when she walks in the house talking to herself in a language no-one else can understand!' Dina exclaimed, laughing.

'I know a bit of Portuguese' Adam piped up.

'Really? Go ahead, ask her anything' Martin said.

Gabriella glared at her father, he was treating her like she was a circus freak.

'Que você vê em meu irmão?' Adam asked.

Gabriella laughed and said, 'Por que você quer saber?'

Adam shrugged, 'Porque eu não v o que tem que eu não tenho.

'Para acionadores de partida é minha idade, ele é bem parecido, ele é engraçado, ele é brilhante, ele faz me a sensação grande, ele sabe apenas o que dizer no tempo direito...' Gabriella said, she could go on for hours but Adam stepped in.

'Aprovado, aprovado, aprovado, eu começo-o. É Troy, ele é brilhante. É o mais melhor em tudo, ele é o guy perfeito. Eu compreendo.' Adam butted in, sulking.

Gabriella smiled sympathetically.

Everyone else at the table was listening intently, they couldn't understand but could tell Adam was obviously upset about something.

'Hey! Você é grande demasiado! Você é esperto, rápido, inteligente, atlético, confiável. Você é o guy engraçado. Não se ponha para baixo, você são tão bons justos quanto Troy, e não se esquecem sempre d aprovado?' Gabriella said, looking at him.

He looked up and nodded, smiling. Gabriella smiled back and said,

'Sugue-o agora acima de Bolton. Seja um homem, tração você mesmo junto!'

Adam grinned sheepishly, 'Sim Gabriella, Gabriella pesaroso.'

xxx

(Translation-**Adam**, _Gabriella_)

**What do you see in my brother? **

_'Why do you want to know?__'_

**'Because I don't see what he has that I haven't'**

**'**_For starters he's my age, he's good-looking, he's funny, he's brilliant, he makes me feel great, __he__ knows just what to say at the right time...__'_

**'Ok, ok, ok, I get it. He's Troy, he's brilliant. He's the best at everything, he's the perfect guy. I understand'**

_'Hey! You're great too! You're smart, quick, intelligent, athletic, __confident__. You're the funny guy. Don't put yourself down, you're just as good as Troy, and don't ever forget it ok?'_

_'Now suck it up Bolton. Be a man, pull yourself together!'_

**'Yes Gabriella, sorry Gabriella!'**

xxx

'Ok, I heard my name twice! What were you saying?' Troy demanded.

'Nothing you need to worry yourself over' Gabriella responded, looking down at her food.

The other people at the table laughed and went back to their conversation.

'So which school do you attend Gabriella?' Laura asked.

'St Handon-Huts, it's in the outskirts of Albuquerque'

'Ah, I've heard of that school, quite...relaxed isn't it' Jack asked warily.

'You could say that...or you could say it gives its pupils the chance to thrive on their own accord' Gabriella responded defiantly.

She loved her school, and if anyone tried to put it down she'd fight against them.

Jack sensed her anger but pressed on, wanting to see what she was made of.

'But is that right?' he asked leaning in, 'surely children need to be pushed to work to their best standard, otherwise they'll just take advantage and work when they want'

Gabriella put down her fork and looked Jack straight in the eyes.

'First of all, we're not kids, the youngest pupils at St Handon's are 13, and secondly, no actually. Ever since I arrived at the school, I've found it so much easier to work to my full potential. What adults don't realise is that when you push your kid, or your pupils, you're actually, in a way, pushing them further away from wanting to work. If a kid wants to work, then they'll find it easier and work harder. I'm not saying encouraging your kid is bad, it can be helpful, but not in every instance'

'And St Handon's is for those that aren't in every instance?' he enquired.

'Exactly, to me it's the perfect school. I love it, it lets me work when I want to yet it lets me take a break if I need, relaxed learning is the way forward, that's what I believe anyhow'

Jack nodded, clearly impressed with her answers.

'You'd make a great politician Gabriella' Laura told her, smiling.

'How so?' she asked.

'You aren't afraid to show your emotions, when you love something, you fight for it'

Gabriella smiled.

Not because of what Laura had just told her but because at the moment she said that Gabriella fought for what she loved, Troy ran his foot up her leg.

Stealing a glance at him when the rest of the table had resumed talking, she looked at him.

He was sat there, one hand supporting his head and the other playing with the empty wine glass. He was smirking at her, daring her to play the game.

Gabriella slipped her heel off and slipped her bare foot into his trouser leg, running it up and down his calf.

Troy raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly, she had dared to play along.

'Pudding anyone?' Dina asked as the plates were cleared.

'I'm stuffed, don't think I could have anything else' Jack said yawning.

Laura rolled her eyes and said

'He won't be saying that when it's 10:00 and he's ordering room service'

The table laughed, including Jack, and stood up.

The adults made their way through to the bar and Gabriella was left standing with Troy, Freddie and Adam.

'Fred! Get an eyeful of her!' Adam said, pointing.

They both raced off into the hall where the dance was taking place, leaving Troy and Gabriella on their own.

'Well that was...fun' Troy said, scratching his neck.

'Yeah, watching you rip a steak apart was the perfect beginning to the evening' Gabriella joked, easing the tension.

'So...you wanna check this dance thingy out?'

'Sure, but if it's a total drag then I'm not staying' Gabriella told him.

'But of course' Troy answered, holding out his arm for her to take.


	10. Waiting

**A/N**

**Short, filler chapter!! Sorry!! Next chapter and they stop off at a foreign city for shopping!!!**

**Also, check out my new ****fic****, it's called '****Leave for ****Me****'. Trailers now up! Reviews are great! Thanks, xx**

'This is a total drag' Gabriella shouted over the music.

'I know, wanna go someplace else?' he asked her.

'Yeah', pulling away, Gabriella was about to walk off when Troy pulled her back.

'One last dance' he whispered.

She smiled and leant her head against his chest.

_You ask me what I want,_

_You ask me what I need,_

_It's nothing you can buy,_

_My hearts not ruled by greed._

_I don't love a diamond._

_Diamond's you see through._

_I want you to hold me,_

_I want you to be true._

Breathing in his aftershave, Gabriella giggled contentedly.

'What you giggling at?' Troy asked her.

'The way your smell makes me want to keep you close to me forever'

'You don't smell so bad yourself' he answered.

She kissed his shoulder and returned to leaning against him.

_Give me the gift of love,_

_Look me in the eyes,_

_Say I'm the one you're dreaming of,_

_That's be__ the best surprise._

_Give me the gift of your sweet love _

_In the light of the day,_

_In the dark of the night._

'You're so beautiful' he told her, spinning her round.

'I know' she joked.

_Like the __colors__ of the sun,_

_The feelings in your heart._

_It's all I want from you._

_And when the sky is dark_

_I'll have you beside me._

_Who could ask for more?_

_I'll just wear a smile_

_When you walk in the door._

The song ended as Troy dipped her, and bringing her close.

'Ready?' Gabriella asked.

'Of course' he said, kissing her cheek.

Walking to his room, Gabriella got more and more confused.

'Why are we going to your room?' she asked.

'So I can get out of these clothes, then we're going to a movie' Troy answered, slipping his room key in.

'You know what? Maybe we should get our night wear on, then if we fall asleep it's no big deal' Gabriella said, sitting on his bed.

'But I don't sleep in anything' Troy said, stoned face.

'You serious?' Gabriella asked smirking.

'Deadly' he whispered, pushing her back on the bed.

'I wouldn't mind sleeping next to you then' she flirted.

Kissing her neck, Troy groaned when he heard Adam opening the door.

Quickly jumping off her, he pulled on a t-shirt and some jogging bottoms.

Grabbing Gabriella's hand, he said goodbye to Adam and Freddie.

'I wanna change too!' Gabriella moaned, pulling him in the direction of her cabin.

When they were inside, she pulled her drawer open and tried to decide what to put on.

Deciding to be comfy, she chose a big oversized hoodie and some comfy shorts.

As she turned around she squealed as Troy launched himself at her, pinning her down on the bed. He attacked her neck, causing her to moan with delight. As his hands moved down to her thighs, Gabriella pushed him off.

'Sorry, was that too far?' he asked.

'Yeah, I was meaning to talk to you about that'

'Go on' Troy said, sitting next to her.

'I wanna, make up, kinda, for my first time. And...I want it to be special' she stuttered.

'And you wanna do it with me?' he asked, sliding an arm around her waist and smirking.

'You know I do!' she said, slapping his arm.

'Well...I wanna do it with you too' he whispered in her ear, kissing it.

She giggled and said,

'Seriously Troy, I want it to be right this time. Sex always has consequences. When Hitler's mother spread her legs that night, she effectively cancelled out the spreading of fifteen to twenty million other pairs of legs.'

Troy burst out laughing and fell back on the bed, holding his stomach.

'Funny too! You're amazing, I love you' he said, kissing her.

Cinema

Troy sat down in the middle of the seats, pulling Gabriella onto his lap.

'What movie is it?' she asked.

'I have no idea' Troy admitted.

'Well it's not as if we're gonna be watching it anyway' she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Grinning, Troy pulled her closer and planted his lips on hers.


	11. Easy on the Eye

**A/N**

**Hey guys! What do you think? Where should they go next? I don't plan on making it realistic so one day they could be in Portugal, the next South Africa, who knows. It's a story! Deal with it!! ****Lol****, it's supposed to be fantasy!!! (****a**** few people have been asking me the destinations and ****if they were in the correct order...what's up with that? They were anonymous so I guess ****its**** just a prank...) anyways...just go along with it, if I feel like some sun, they might go to Madrid, next stop could be Iceland, just play it as it comes...please? ****phew****, ok rant over. ****xx**

'So you going into the town when we next stop?' Troy asked.

'Yeah, where is it?' she asked.

'I think it's Morocco, then Portugal or something'

'Cool' Gabriella said, shoving her hands deep in her pockets.

'Is something wrong?' he asked looking at her.

She shook her head but didn't look at him.

'Something's wrong, tell me' he demanded, grabbing her arm.

She winced in pain and let go.

'What's wrong with your arm?' he asked.

'Nothing' she said uncertainly.

'Let me see' he said.

He unzipped her hoodie and slid the left sleeve down to reveal a black bruise.

'What the hell happened?!' he asked.

'It's nothing Troy' she told him, avoiding eye contact.

Cupping her face, he made her look at him, and repeated,

'What happened?'

Gabriella sighed and said,

'I slipped'

'Don't fuck me about Gabriella' Troy said menacingly.

Gabriella was startled, she'd never seen him like this.

'I-well-I' she stuttered.

'Gabriella, something happened to give you this bruise, now I know you're not clumsy so that's not it...how...did...it...happen?' he asked slowly.

At that moment, a guy walked round the corner, Troy watched as Gabriella's eyes widened and the boy scuttled back round the corner.

'What did he do?' Troy asked her.

'It's nothing Troy, just forget it' she tried.

'Tell me!' he ordered.

Gabriella thought it best not to mess this Troy about.

'It's a long story' she warned him.

'We're on a boat in the middle of the ocean, I'm not going anywhere' he said.

'It turns out he's best buds with a guy I used to date a year back. Apparently this guy got a picture of me on his phone and sent it to his buddy, then his buddy told him he'd got with me so the other one thought he'd try his luck'

'And the bruise?' Troy questioned, still holding her arms.

Gabriella closed her eyes and continued,

'When I was walking back from yours, he grabbed me didn't he? Pushing me into the wall and said stuff like he wanted seconds in honor of his friend. I pushed him off and walked away when he pulled me back and fell against a door post, which is where the bruise came from'

'What else happened' he asked.

'Nothing, I kicked him where it hurts and told him to leave me alone. That was it'

'Wait here' Troy ordered, storming off.

Gabriella leant against the wall and closed her eyes, before they snapped open again when she realised what he was going to do.

'Troy! Troy stop!' she yelled, chasing after him.

It didn't work, he kept walking and walking until she couldn't see him anymore.

Sprinting after him, she lost her way. He could have gone either way, praying it was the right way, she ran left.

Hearing a yell, she cursed the Gods, realising he'd gone right instead.

'Troy stop!' she yelled as she saw him flinging his fist into the guys face.

It didn't get through to him. Right now, he was like a lion protecting his prey, he wasn't letting anything go.

'You fucking touch her again and I'll kill you!' Troy yelled.

'Back off man, I aint done nothing!' the guy yelled back.

'You assaulted my girlfriend! You think I'm gonna let that slide?' he shouted, pummelling his stomach.

The guy doubled over, coughing and gasping for breath.

Gabriella intervened, running between them and putting her hands on Troy's chest.

'Troy! I dealt with it! It's over, I handled it! Leave it!' she said.

Troy looked down at her, and his eyes seemed to soften, he nodded and took her hand.

The guy murmured something and Troy spun round.

'What did you say?' he asked furiously.

'I said you're dating a dirty little slut. She's a whore, let her slide man' the guy wheezed.

Troy laughed and crouched down,

'Say it again' he dared, eyes of steel.

The guy kept quiet, keeping his head.

'I thought so. Come near her again, you'll regret it, understand?'

The guy nodded and Troy stood up, kicking him slightly.

'What the hell was that Troy!' Gabriella yelled at him as they walked away.

'I was protecting you!' he said.

'I'd sorted it! Everything was fine, you just couldn't leave it could you?!'

'Hey! If someone hurts you it's my business to find out who and sort them out!'

'Well from now on I'll tell you when I need help ok?' she said in a softer tone.

Troy looked at her and smiled.

'Ok' he responded, pulling her into a hug.

'Good, just listen to me once in a while!' she said laughing.

'Yes miss' he replied.

xxx

'Can't you come with me?' she said pouting.

'I can't, sorry, my Dad's insisting on a family day'

'But you have three weeks for that! Come on! It's Morocco!' she pleaded.

'I'm sorry baby, I'll see you tonight ok?' he said, kissing her.

'Fine' she said, crossing her arms.

'What, no hug?' he asked.

She only raised an eyebrow, not moving an inch.

'Peck on the cheek?' he questioned.

Again, she didn't move.

'You know you want to...' he teased.

When she didn't respond, he sighed.

'Fine, see you later'

Walking off, Gabriella ran and leapt onto his back.

'Don't leave' she whispered.

'I knew you couldn't resist' he said smugly.

'Shut up and kiss me' she told him.

Smiling, Troy swept down and kissed her, her arms wrapping around his neck.

'Bye babe' he whispered, walking away.

Gabriella sighed as she watched him. If it was hard for her to watch him leave for a day trip, how hard was it gonna be to watch him leave at the end of the holiday?

Turning around, she went in search of her family.

xxx

'Cheer up Gabi! We're having fun aren't we?' Dina asked.

'Not really, it's a pile of old bricks' Gabriella responded, biting her nails.

Freddie laughed but Martin and Dina looked at her disapprovingly.

'Gabriella! Snap out of it! This is a family outing now buck your ideas up!' Martin demanded.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and walked past them,

'Whatever'

'We should have gone shopping instead' Freddie said to no-one in particular, kicking at some stones.

Martin and Dina looked at each other wearily.

'I think we chose the wrong option' Dina said, Martin agreed.

While the Montez parents had chosen the historical option, the Bolton parents had decided on the shopping option, taking them around the city and the shops.

'Look alive Troy' Jack snapped.

'I'm bored!' Troy whined.

'Me too!' Adam piped up.

'Oh give it a rest you two! Your mother chose this option, cut her some slack'

Troy groaned as he watched his Mom walk in another shop a few steps ahead.

'Whatever Dad, I'd have more fun if Gabi was here'

'But she's not, and neither is Freddie, so both of you, start acting your age, the day's nearly over anyway, let's try and salvage some it at least'

The two Bolton boys groaned and followed their father into the same shop their mother had entered.

xxx

9 o'clock

'Troy!' Gabriella squealed, jumping into his arms.

'Hey baby, I missed you' he said, hugging her.

'I missed you too, how was it?' she asked, linking arms.

'Totally not worth it. All we did was follow my Mom in and out of identical shops. Talk about boring!'

'Sounds better than us. Me and Fred had to go around this old castle thing. It was completely dilapidated, it wasn't even a proper castle, more like a mound of junk'

'Ugh, sounds fun' he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

'I don't wanna talk about it' she mumbled into his chest.

'I got you something' he told her.

'Really? What?' she asked.

He handed her a red shopping bag and kissed her cheek.

'To show you how much I missed you' he said.

Opening the bag, she removed the tissue paper and took out the shirt.

It was a blue T-shirt with the words, 'Easy on the eye' written across in bold, funky white writing.

'It's brilliant!' she exclaimed.

'You like it? I got my Mom to help with the size, I didn't know what you were but she said she'd kill for a figure like yours and said you were most likely an extra-small, is that right?'

'Totally! I's so great! I wish you'd have said though, I would have brought you a brick, or maybe even a dusty brick, depending on how much money I had'

Troy laughed and pulled her close.

'Next time...it's just you and me...no-one else'

'Sounds perfect' she whispered, before leaning up and adjoining their lips.

Watching them from a distance stood the two sets of parents.

'I think we should've let them go together' Laura said.

'That was probably the best idea' Dina said.

'Maybe they could go the next time?' Laura asked, looking at both the men.

Martin and Jack looked at each other,

'Maybe' they both said.

Dina and Laura rolled their eyes and mentally agreed to work on their husbands until they gave in.

'You know our parents are watching us?' Troy asked her, not looking up.

'Then let's give them something to stare at' she told him smiling.

Laughing, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss that lasted way longer than the parents cared to watch.


	12. That's What I Thought

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating! Ruby caught a cold so I've been taking care of **__**her,**__** she's never left my side! So this chapter is M-rated**____** Let me repeat that so I can't be sued...**_

_**THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED!!!!!!!!**_

_**So don't sue me!! Ok, **__**lol**__**, on with the story, I thought it needed a bit of spicing**__**... :P**__** but if you don't like it, let me know and we'll go back to the fluff and 12 year old love sick kiddie version...k:D**_

_**Love to all. **__**xxx**_

'You shouldn't be wearing that' Troy commented.

'Why not?' Gabi asked looking at herself in the mirror.

'I might be tempted' he replied, moving closer to her.

Troy moved until he was right behind her, not touching, but close enough for her to feel his breath on her neck.

He didn't kiss her, he only looked into the mirror, not allowing her to break eye contact. Softly blowing on her bare neck, he sent shivers down her spine.

Averting his eyes, he ran one finger up and down her arm before pressing even closer against her.

Sliding one hand underneath Gabriella's top, Troy slightly kissed her neck.

Moaning, Gabriella closed her eyes and leant backwards a bit, leaning against him.

Troy would normally smirk in this instance but he was too wound up at the time to care.

Making his way from one shoulder to the other, he left kisses along the way, each time his hand sliding a bit further under her shirt.

'Oh Troy' Gabriella moaned, her right arm wrapping around his neck behind her.

Without responding, Troy began to tug slightly at the top of Gabriella's panties.

Arching her back, she gave Troy permission to go further, playing with the baby hair on the back of his neck, her eyes still closed.

Sucking on her neck, Troy slipped his hand underneath her shorts waistband but over her panties. His other arm curving around the other side of Gabriella's waist, Troy bent over slightly to delve his hand deeper, until he felt the seam of the jeans where they were sewed at the crotch.

Gabriella's constant moaning was turning him on and he could feel himself hardening.

Pressing closer to her, Gabriella gasped when she felt him hard against her leg.

As he began to tug once again, Gabriella slid her left hand down to join his until she grabbed hold of his hand, momentarily stopping him from going further.

Just as Troy was about to question her as to whether he should continue, Gabriella lifted his hand slightly and slipped it down under the lace of her underwear.

Troy applied pressure to his hand and pressed against her, causing Gabriella to moan louder.

Moving further down, Troy played with her folds while his other hand slid under her bra.

Gabriella was getting hotter and more turned on by the second.

When Troy discovered he couldn't get much further the way they were stood he pulled away making Gabriella whimper.

'Don't stop' she whined.

'I can't reach' he told her.

Gabriella opened her eyes for the first time and saw in Troy's the lust that reflected her own.

Walking away from him, she lay back on the bed, resting up on her elbows.

'Come here' she told him.

When he reached her, she lifted her top over her head revealing the lacy red bra she was wearing.

Next she unbuttoned her shorts, flinging them on the floor to reveal matching bottoms.

'Do you want me?' she asked him.

Troy just gestured down to his pants and gave her a look to say 'does this answer your question?'

Gabriella smiled and said lustfully,

'I want you, but I don't want to go all the way...it has to be special'

Troy agreed, never taking his eyes off her body.

Gabriella reached behind her back and unclipped the bra, leaving her breasts free.

'Come and get me' she said.

Troy climbed onto the bed and knelt over her.

He couldn't take his eyes off her breasts, and before he could say anything, she grabbed his hands and placed them over them, gasping in pleasure at his warm hands.

As Troy got the hang of it, massaging her and kneading them, Gabriella slid his jeans off, until he was only in his boxers and a white wife-beater.

Sliding them down, Gabriella wrapped her hand around him, feeling him pulsating.

Slipping him into her mouth, Gabriella sent Troy mad.

Leaning back, Troy groaned loudly, grabbing her hair.

Gabriella kept moving her head up and down enjoying the feeling.

She put her hands on his thighs and rubbed them up and down, all the while sucking on him.

Troy groaned as he exploded in her mouth.

Gabriella pulled away and spat out. She never liked the idea of swallowing.

As she fell back on the pillows, Troy decided it was his time to pleasure her.

Leaning over her, he kissed her softly on the mouth, all the while plunging his fingers inside of her.

Gabriella screamed in ecstasy as she went over the edge. Her body convulsed as her orgasm rippled through her.

Arching her back, she moaned in delight as Troy ran his hands up her side and removed his fingers.

'Oh baby' Troy moaned, falling on the bed at her side.

'Yeah...that's what I thought' she replied breathlessly.


	13. 1st Choice

**A/N**

**Sorry it took long to update!! But its here now, I expect halfway through some of you may want to kill me but towards the end...who knows?? Haha, thanks guys xxx**

'TROY!' Gabriella yelled.

He was stood on the bottom deck, by the pool, with three girls surrounding him.

He looked up and waved to her, grinning.

Gabriella flashed him a quick smile but on the inside she was worried. These girls were good-looking. There was no denying it, she'd be lying if she said they weren't. She'd also be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of the attention they were giving Troy.

She watched as the girls turned their heads in her direction, looking her up and down. Then they turned back and engaged Troy in conversation once more.

Gabriella frowned, this wasn't right. She knew what the girls were doing, they were playing a game she knew all too well, she was the champion at it, and she was going to show them.

She waited until Troy looked up at her again, as he smiled, she chose this moment to turn around and walk away. She could almost see in her mind the look of confusement that would mask his face.

As she made her way towards the bottom deck, she heard their voices wafting over.

She bristled with fury at their girly voices, Troy was hers, and she wanted them to realise it.

She stepped out into the sunlight and smiled slightly when she saw Troy look at her. He waved her over and she felt a sense of satisfaction as she saw the girls' frown.

When she reached them, he opened his arms out and enveloped her in a hug.

'Hey' he said, kissing the top of her head.

'Hey, what you doing?' she asked him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

'Gabs, these are Kayleigh, Rhiannon and Blair, they're on the cruise too' Troy told her.

'I kinda guessed that, why else would they be on here?' she joked, looking up at him.

'Ha ha ha' he said sarcastically.

'So…anyways…are you coming to get to get a drink Troy? The cocktails are so totally awesome' Blair asked, flicking her hair.

'What you think? Cocktails Gabs?' Troy asked her, walking towards the bar.

'I don't know, I promised your brother I'd play some ball with him'

'He asked you instead if me?' Troy questioned.



'Yeah, he knows I'm better than you, he needs competition...'she said laughing, although it was entirely for the girls benefit.

'Sure you are...well ok then. Don't be too long though...' he said to her.

Gabriella smiled thinly, he wasn't meant to let her go, he was meant to insist on her staying.

'Bye Gabs, see you around' Rhiannon said.

The other two wiggled their fingers at her and scowled.

Gabriella nodded and turned to walk away when Troy grabbed her arm, pulling her onto his lap.

'Not so fast' he told her, before clamping his lips on hers.

She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her tongue along his teeth.

He opened his mouth and let her tongue slide in, and they began the battle of the tongues once again.

'Ugh, PDA' came a voice.

Gabriella pulled back reluctantly and turned to find that Adam had joined the three furious girls and was now pretending to gag.

Troy groaned and leant back, 'What do you want Adam?'

'I seem to remember asking Gabs for a game, or has she forgotten?'

'No, she has not forgotten, she was just coming' Troy told him.

'Didn't look like it from where I was standing. It looked like my cocky older brother had caused her to forget all about it...' Adam said.

Gabriella laughed and looked back at Troy, who was squinting in the sunlight.

'Fine' he moaned, letting go of her hands.

She smiled and stood up, kissing his lips lightly.

'Come find me later' she told him.

He nodded and kissed her cheek, watching her leave.

'Is she your girlfriend Troy?' Rhiannon asked.

Troy didn't turn to look at her; he was still watching Gabriella walk away with Adam.

'Yeah, she's great isn't she?' he said.

'A little too great' Blair muttered softly.

'What's she called again?' Kayleigh questioned.



'Gabriella' Troy told her, still not averting his attention from his girlfriends retreating back.

'Huh' Kayleigh said, looking at Gabriella.

The three girls looked at each other, neither smiling.

4 hours later

Gabriella was getting worried; Troy hadn't come to find her in 4 hours. Surely he had finished cocktails by now? They weren't even alcoholic ones...so where was he?

Gabriella sighed dejectedly and grabbed her bikini; she would go for a swim to clear her head. Then she'd tackle the situation.

Her arms cut through the water as she swam her 200th length. She was shattered...200 lengths and he still hadn't come to look for her.

She stayed in the pool for a couple of minutes, hoping the water would disguise her tears. That was when she saw them, up on the top deck railings, over-looking the water.

She got out of the pool and craned her neck, to get a better look, yes, she was right...Troy and Blair.

He was leaning against the railings, his back towards the sea, and she had her arms around his neck, and her head leaning on his chest.

Gabriella tried to smother a sob but it didn't work, it came out louder than she wanted it to. Troy looked her way and his eyes widened. She didn't move...just stood there, her eyes glassy and wet with tears...watching him.

Troy pushed Blair off of him and raced down the stairs, just missing Gabriella who fled past him to her cabin. He caught up with her just before she managed to open the door.

'That wasn't what it looked like!' he panted.

'Get out of my way Troy!' she cried.

'No, not till you let me explain'

'Let you explain what?' she shouted.

'What just happened! It was nothing, just a hug...honest' he pressed.

'I really don't need this right now' she said, shaking her head.

'Gabi, please...listen to me' he begged.

She pushed his arm with all her strength, causing him to fall back, giving her time to unlock the door and slam it shut behind her.

'Gabs? What's up?' Freddie asked, getting up off the bed.

'N-nothing' she mumbled, trying desperately to lock the door behind her.



'Something's happened, tell me' he persisted.

As if to answer his question, Troy shouted from the other side of the door.

'Gabs! I promise you it wasn't what it looked like!!'

Freddie's expression changed, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

'What's he done?' he asked menacingly.

'Fred, just l-leave it. I just n-need to be on m-my own' she gasped through tears.

'No! I'm gonna sort this' he growled, grabbing the keys off the table and opening the door.

'JUST LEAVE IT!' Gabriella shouted, her voice scratching, eyes sore and her sobs making her body heave.

But it was too late, Freddie had opened the door and Troy was in.

'What have you done?' Freddie yelled at him.

Troy didn't even glance at him, his eyes were solely on his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, he didn't know which yet.

'Gabs-'

'FUCK OFF! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE! BOTH OF YOU! I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU RIGHT NOW!' she screamed.

'But Gabs-'

'Ella, just-'

They both said at the same time.

'NO! JUST GO! FREDDIE! EVEN IF I WANTED YOU TO HURT TROY, YOU'RE THIRTEEN, HE'S SEVENTEEN! HOW MUCH DAMAGE COULD YOU DO? NONE! JUST LEAVE!' she yelled at him, before turning to Troy.

'AND YOU! I DON'T EVEN WANNA LOOK AT YOU! YOU MAKE ME SICK! ALL THAT TALK ABOUT LOVING EACH OTHER...BULLSHIT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY, ONLY AFTER ONE FUCKING THING'

'You know that's not true' he said quietly.

'IT'S THE FREAKING GOD-DAMN TRUTH AND YOU KNOW IT!'

'IT'S NOT! WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?' he yelled back in reply.

'I'M DONE LISTENING! OK TROY? I DON'T WANNA LISTEN!'

'WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD! BECAUSE MAYBE THEN YOU'D REALISE YOU'RE THE ONLY GIRL I LOVE!'



'I'm done with all this Troy' she said softly, the tears free-falling down her cheeks.

'No, you're not done with this...because I'm not done with this, you can't be' he said just as softly, moving closer to her.

'Maybe I don't wanna be second best, maybe I wanna be first choice' she said, shrugging her shoulders.

'You are first choice! Oh come on baby, you seriously think I'd go for someone like...her, over someone like you. You'll always be my first choice'

'You don't mean that' she told him, shaking her head.

'No you're right, I don't mean it. You're not my first choice. You'll never be my first choice'

Tears flooded Gabriella's eyes once again.

'Just go Troy' she gasped through the pain.

'You'll never be my first choice, because you'll always be my only choice. No question.' He said, gripping her waist.

'W-what?' she asked, wiping her eyes.

He smiled and wiped her eyes.

'I love you, you nutter' he whispered in her ear.

For one moment he thought she was going to fling him from the room, but then she surprised him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him full on the mouth.

Freddie grimaced before shaking his head and walking out.

'I'm sorry' she whispered, as they pulled away.

'Hey, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have stayed with them, I love you, you know that right?' he asked.

'Of course, but it doesn't mean you have to stop saying it' she joked, nuzzling his neck.

He grinned and repeated,

'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you...'

**A/N**

**Ok, competition-thingy time... I want all of you (or at least some of you), to brainstorm what you want to happen in the next chapter. It doesn't have to involve Blair and whoever, etc. I can have them deported or something :D. But yeah, perhaps outline the plot to me in a private message, or even better, type it up how you want to see it, and I'll let you know where I edit it. Up to you guys! Like I said before, this fic is mainly based on your decisions so...GET THINKING!! Love you all!! xxx**


	14. Important Author's Note

Okay guys, I know what you're thinking...where the hell has she been? I'm not gonna drag you into the whole 'I'm sorry please forgive me' routine. I don't know whether you'll see this as good news or bad news so just take it as you like...

I'm going in a whole new direction of fanfiction! I'll be more veering towards Gossip Girl fics and such, meaning I don't want to continue with the HSM ones I've started...I'm sure you'll all have noticed my writing suffering from my lack of interest.

So what I'm doing is auctioning off my uncompleted fics! Including 'Cruising for Love', 'Leave for Me', 'Starting from the Beginning' and 'Waiter Dude'.

All that needs doing is the first person to ask/bid for a story gets/wins it and then myself and them have an email correspondence. They can then copy all the chapters from whichever story and create it onto their profile. As soon as they're done, the original will be deleted from my profile. All the person has to do is put in the description of the story that it was originally created and written by me up until chapter whatever.

Does that sound okay to you guys? I'll probably cry and get all emotional over them when the time comes but it's better this way.

So just review this telling me which story you want, if you want any.

Eve x


End file.
